Romance of The Frozen Flower and The Strawberry
by james.j.flower
Summary: This is a romanced based story that will follow the Rosario Vampire Manga sorry for the lateness of the chapter I have a job and have been writing chapters for all my stories evenly most of the time
1. A new school and a soul reapers friends

Chapter one

The new school and its Soul Reaper

General P.O.V

Karakura Town

It was about two months after Ichigo killed Aizen he didn't want to do it but he had to save the Soul King and The Soul Society. This didn't mean it didn't haunt him at night when he sleeps he relives that moment he used Mugetsu Ichigo learned to use Mugetsu and not use the Final Getsuga Tenshou he could use it twice in one day but that would drain him severely considering that it was a Final Getsuga Tenshou technic.

After that Aizen slowly disappeared "You are the boy that can unit worlds" and with that said Aizen was dead the Hogyoku did close to the same except the energy for the Hogyoku transferred to Ichigo increasing his Shinigami powers and increasing his hollow synchronization in mind and power and they knew they could unify and use the resurrection form after the battle with Aizen Ichigo was healed but not without the battle scars. To a normal person it would look like he was a mater swordsman and had long scars on his back and chest. So he decided that he would limit the time and moments he went shirtless and try not to go shirt less in public he tried to return to a normal life like a teenager should have but when he hung out with his friends he felt as if he didn't belong he went to Urahara's and he talked to Kisuke, Yoruichi, and his father told them what he was feeling

"well I think it's time we introduced you to someone this is" Kisuke was cut off "I'm Tenmei Mikogami and I'm the headmaster at Yokai Academy and I would like you to join my School boy" Ichigo studied the man up and down he felt his demonic energy. "So what are you Bount, Quincy, Arrancar, or Vesto Lorde?" Ichigo asked bluntly not really caring.

Tenmei annoyed to be compared to such weak beings "I'm none of them I'm one of the dark lords that rules over the monsters don't compare me to lower beings" Tenmei said flaring his power he was surprised when Ichigo didn't even flinch (when absorbed the Hogyoku he was at the same level as an Shinso Vampire if not stronger) "Ok so now monsters exist I feel like I was blind for the past 7 years." Ichigo said knowing that he was telling the truth "Hmm you said he was strong but I didn't think he wouldn't even be affected by my spike in energy" Ichigo grinned "How about this" Ichigo spiked about quarter of his retsu and he saw the Priest looking head master flinch then he smiled and matched Ichigo and then raised him sixty percent.

'Game on old man' then Ichigo matched the sixty percent Tenmei grinned thinking Ichigo topped out and then he went full force Ichigo smiled devilishly and topped out they were about even then Tenmei Smiled "wow I thought you topped out if you keep impressing me I might just kidnap you to my school" they both laughed Kisuke and Yoruichi smiled then chewed them out for the commotion they apologized "ok so what rules would I have to follow if I went there?" Ichigo asked curiously "Hmm well try not to kill any of the students depending on the situation you can kick their asses as needed." This made Ichigo smile "so no hiding my powers?" Tenmei thought for a minute "Ok if your late for and the situation calls for it use them no pranking people and not peeping" Ichigo blushed "IM NOT LIKE MY DAD AND I DON'T DO THAT" "Ok ok then you should be good"

Ichigo thought about this for about Twenty minutes 'ah hell why not let the dice land where they may' **'****Hell yea king thank you I was dying of boredom I'm glad your finally going where the wind takes you'** 'you can say that again wait where did that come from oh well it gets me out of here and now we see what new things are out there and I can get out of this rut' _'__Who knows he might learn to know when a girls flirting with him'_ there was a moment of silence then there was the insane laughter of his hollow 'I hate you both so much right now.' "All right you have a deal I'll go to your school" Tenmei smiled "Good the bus will arrive in a five days. See you there Ichigo" and like that Tenmei vanished.

Five days later he had said his good byes and some were better than others Tatsuki decked him in the face and ran off with Orihime. Everyone else was peaceful and good luck filled. He saw the bus coming. It stopped Ichigo walked on and saw the bus driver "You new to the school?" "Yea what if I am?" "Be careful that school is one" he saw Ichigo's eyes they had no fear they were war hardened "never mind you don't need to worry we have one more stop." "Ok" Ichigo closed his eyes to rest for the trip feeling the spiritual signatures fly by as they drove be then they slowed to a stop.

"You new to the School?" yea "Be careful that school is one scary ass place" he felt the boys signature flux out of fear. Then he sat across from Ichigo "Hey I doubt it would be as bad as he says" he heard him agree "So I'm Tsukune Aono" "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" he shook his hand. Then the two spent the bus ride talking about their towns, school, and friends.

The walk off the bus Ichigo felt stronger like in the Soul Society _'__Ichigo this area is filled with reishi you will grow stronger quickly in this area if you train here'_ 'Thanks Zangetsu' "LOOK OUT" a bicycle zoomed past Ichigo and crashed in to Tsukune 'Ouch' all three personas of Ichigo said he went to go help. When he was about to help them he felt an icy Spirit signature 'what is this it's like this is calling to me asking for help for a friend' he looked around and he saw a girl with purple hair looking out from behind a tree then hide behind it. He walked to her and held his hand out "Hi my name is Ichigo Kurosaki what's your name?" He said with a cheerful smile but she read him like a book she saw the pain of losing someone she saw the pain of being hurt and she finally saw the last two the pain of causing pain and Killing someone that was absolutely necessary and she saw part of a scar that was on his neck. 'How much pain have you suffered' a tear fell from her face "Hey I didn't mean to scare you" he said with worry and wiped the tear away "with a face like this ('here comes the insult' Mizore thought because she was teased a lot in the human world the few times she went there for her hair color it wasn't a natural human color) I doesn't deserve tears it deserves a smile and care especially with that beautiful hair color" 'there it… … wait what did he say.' "Thank you *Blush* you must think I'm weird for hiding behind a tree and watching you two" "nah you were just trying to get a read on us if you could join us right?" 'How did he know and wait he has orange hair' she stared he noticed "No it's not died I was born with this color" he said "Sorry I'm just so used to being the only one with a different color then natural."

Then they heard Tsukune yell in pain then they saw Tsukune with the girl on his neck then he look back to her "I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Ichigo said "Oh how rude of me I'm Mizore Shirayuki" "A pleasure to meet you" "Ahhhh you drank my blood" "What?" the two said and looked and hid behind a bush and watch the two do their introduction then they looked at each other and laugh "Your habits are already rubbing of on me" "Well I will try and be a good influence" she said slyly 'was that to soon or…. wait is he blushing' 'what the hell she didn't even do anything that bad why am I blushing' she giggled and stood. "Let go join your friends" she held out her hand he got up and nodded they walk to Tsukune and his new friend.

"Hi I'm Moka and I'm a vampire as you saw before I hope we can be friends and I hope you don't hate vampires" she said almost begging and scared of their answer "I don't mind you're the first one I've meet so" "Same here" Mizore raised her hand "You just surprised me so yea lets be friends" Tsukune said Moka jumped and hugged him "oh no lets hurry or we will be late for the entrance ceremony" and she jumped on her bike and pulled Tsukune on be for he could object and they shot off. "Wow now we will be late" Mizore sighed "Maybe not mind if I pick you up?" "What do you mean you think we can make it if you carried me and ran there?" "something like that" She blushed and her mind drifted to the mental image of Ichigo caring her she smile then it became a reality she was in his arms bridal style and in the next second they were in front of the campus 'how could he be that fast nothing is that fast not even the vampire on her bike which showed up ten seconds later.

Moka and Tsukune couldn't believe that he beat them to the campus on foot let alone caring someone. **_'_****_Not even I am that fast you need to find out what he is and how strong he is'_** Moka's inner voice demanded. "Hey what is your name?" Moka asked ignoring her inner voice "Ichigo Kurosaki" "hey you kids better hurry the ceremony is about to start" and like that they shot off. "Hey I hope I see you after the ceremony I would love to have lunch with you" Ichigo said Mizore nodded "I will find you at lunch then" they nodded again and split off.

Ichigo was late to class 'dam-it where the fuck is this damn classroom' he sonidoed what seemed like two-hundred times already "Ah finally" He stopped in front of the door as the teacher called roll "Ichigo Kurosaki" he opened the door "Here sorry I'm late I got lost" he glanced around he saw Mizore and smiled at her she blushed and smiled back. Then he saw Tsukune and nodded he nodded back. "Well introduce yourself since your late" the teacher said. "Hello I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and no my names meaning is not strawberry it means one who Protects" "well any questions *she looked around and saw a kid had his hand up* Yes you" "Why do you dye your hair are you a delinquent" then the weight of the world fell on them and they saw his eyes flash black and yellow "No I was born with this color it is natural*he told Hichi to knock it off and he pulled back his small amount of power he released* and no I'm not a delinquent" he looked around and saw that everyone was looking him up and down the women minus Mizore were drooling and wanted him some were off in a mental porn movie. The men were looking in fear and envy 'great now we barley have a chance in getting the girls attention'. He looked at Mizore she smiled at him even if she had the weight of world on her she knew he didn't do it intentionally 'good she knows I didn't mean for that to happen' he took the seat next to her then the women were sending death glares at her she didn't mind though.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost then I lost my footing and fell" everyone looked to see the owner of the voice and saw a pink haired girl. Moka looked around and found Tsukune first then she pounce on him in joy. "Mhm Would you kindly introduce yourself" the teacher said "Oh I'm sorry how rude I'm Moka Akashiya I hope to enjoy a great school year with you" then she saw Ichigo and Mizore and smiled to them **_'_****_Ah he's here where that amazingly strong aura came from you need you find out information about him as soon as possible'_** Inner Moka nearly growled Moka flinched then she sat down.

"Well class I'm almost positive all of you know this but I'll say it anyway as you know Yokai Academy is a school for monsters staffed by monsters" Ichigo guessed this by the way the headmaster was and their little competition they had at Hat and Clog's. But Tsukune looked like he saw a ghost and hid behind his note book. "Mmm yes you" she said "Why don't we just eat the humans and molest the hot babes" "Wow ugly and pathetic" Ichigo said with as much venom he could add to it "What did you say punk" "Wow Ugly, Pathetic, and stupid and here I thought it couldn't be any worse yet I'm proven wrong look who has uniform on properly and who has less piercings" Saizo threw the first punch Ichigo didn't even go to block he took the hit but stood there unfazed "you done I don't have time to take the trash out" Saizo repeated this twelve times not even one affected him Ichigo grabbed his shoulder and squeezed Saizo cringed then Ichigo sat him in the chair "Now be a good boy and pay attention to the lesson" Mizore was amazed all he had to do was dust himself off she sat there in awe. Moka was the same she saw how he didn't even flinch when the fist came at him she was very curious about him now. "Sorry for the Interruption Ms. Nekonome" "It's fine as long as you don't get into a real fight" everyone shivered at the thought. Tsukune was still in shock that monsters existed. Then Ms. Nekonome went over the rules and this shut down about half of the questions both Moka and Mizore had for Ichigo.


	2. Bad choice Saizo

Class ended and Ichigo, Tsukune, Moka, and Mizore walked the grounds then stopped at a vending machine to get drinks Ichigo bought them and came back to Mizore being harassed by the gym teacher and Saizo harassing Moka and Tsukune he flared his power with his dark hollow energy and the two looked at him "If you two want to live to see tomorrow I suggest that you go elsewhere **Now"** he said in his hollowed voice Saizo ran but the gym teacher walked up to him "do you know what I am Boy" **"****A pathetic ass that can get girls his age so he molest the younger ones"** This set off the teacher **" ****I am the Kraken fear me"** he roared as he transformed the headmaster nodded to Ichigo and Ichigo smiled **"****Yummy I love sushi"** Ichigo cackled one tentacle went to sweep the boys feet from under him. But Ichigo just stepped on it nearly cutting it off the Ichigo grabbed his face punch him in the gut with a few Bala's and the teacher coughed blood. Then Ichigo threw him to the red sea which was eight miles away. **"****Well no**w that's over with shall we enjoy our drinks?"

Mizore looked at him with awe she knew he had power but not that much power. She got up and hugged him "Thank you no one's ever been this kind to me before." "There's no need to thank me I was raised to protect my friends" Ichigo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Moka was now even more she never heard any monster with that watery voice and how easily he took down a teacher was unbelievable **_'_****_Now I demand to be released and get my answers fuck the rules'_** Moka's Rosary glowed and started to swing Moka flinched. But it was useless neither Moka nor her inner self knew of a way to break the seal. (This went unnoticed by everyone but Ichigo he saw it but it stopped so he paid it no heed) Tsukune just stood there in total shock not knowing whether to be scared of Ichigo or to thank him. "Well let's eat on the roof" Ichigo suggested to avoid any more nuisances. The group followed.

Tsukune looked at Moka "I'm sorry if this comes off rude Moka but you don't look like a vampire" he said out of curiosity and honesty. "Well that's because my powers are sealed by this rosary once this comes of I become a scary vampire" she said flatly Tsukune flinched "So why was it flashing and shaking a minute ago?" Ichigo asked taking a drink of his Mt. Dew (Sorry I don't know any Japanese sodas Sorry) Moka looked at him wide eyed that he noticed as did everyone else because they missed it **_'_****_smart, strong, and keen on his surrounding but he doesn't think himself higher than others who and what the hell is this kid' _**"Well in all honesty I don't know maybe the seal is weakening" she lied again everyone but Ichigo notice he didn't really mind. "So Ichigo where did you come from" Moka asked him. "I came from Karakura town a little town away from the big cities" He said "So you went to school with humans right" Mizore asked "Yes" he answered. "I hate human I went to middle school with them and I was out casted bullied they are terrible creatures" Moka said with venom on every word Tsukune flinched "You told them you were a vampire didn't you?" Ichigo asked with sadness. "Yes and they teased and bullied me for it" a tear slid down her cheek "Don't hate humans pity them they think monsters don't exist and accepting the unknown to them is scary most fear and shun it" Ichigo said with a sad smile "there are few willing to accept the unknown and learn about it look for the open minded kind humans but just because you had a terrible experience doesn't mean all humans are evil" he said with a hopeful smile "I should know I used to be 100% human myself"

Mizore, Moka, and Tsukune looked at him in shock and thought about it. Moka was the one who spoke first "When a thousand years ago?" "No one" this shattered Moka's, and Mizore's comprehension Tsukune couldn't believe it Ichigo used to be human at all yet he had so much power **_'_****_There is no way he was 100% human then he has all this power one year later he must be lying how could he be that powerful if he used to be 100% human'_** Inner Moka nearly yelled. "So give them a chance they just need time to understand and accept they are not alone" Mizore saw it again the sadness in his speeches 'what have you seen for this understanding and what did it cost you to gain it' she scooted closer "I've never meet a human so I guess your my first human friend" she smiled "And your my first monster friend and I hope because of my past you won't hate me Moka let me show you the good side to humans" Ichigo said holding his hand out to her she looked at it 'he protected me when he didn't have to even after my story he doesn't hold any ill will and he asks to be my friend after all of that' "Hmm I will give you a chance" Moka said shaking his hand and the bell rang.

After school Ichigo and Tsukune were walking to the dorms and left the girls alone letting them their girl's things. "So when are you going to tell them?" Ichigo asked that made Tsukune jump "I'm because its agents the rules" he tried to avoid answering him. "I know your human Tsukune I've known since you got on the bus don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I just wanted you to know that if I can tell them I'm part human then you can tell them you are human" Ichigo said trying to calm him down. "I don't know you heard her she hates humans your only part human I'm full human do you really think she could accept me" Tsukune said sadly "Hey she would accept you if she could accept me" Ichigo smiled. Though Ichigo didn't know it Tsukune was going to ride the bus home tomorrow and leave this place. They reached the dorms they both look and shivered at the creepy atmosphere "This is where I'm sleeping no way in hell" they said in unison then they looked at each other and laughed. "Well let's find our rooms shall we" Ichigo patted Tsukune on the back "Yea" Tsukune said shakily as luck would have it their rooms were next to each other.

They unpacked their stuff then meet the girls to hang out for a little while they could after a little bit Tsukune told the girls he was human Mizore accepted that he was human and Moka did too but she was more focused on Ichigo. Then the bell rang for curfew so they walked to their dorms and Ichigo went to his room. Tsukune made a hot towel for himself and was about to walk to his room "Hey you and that Kurosaki kid hung around Moka a lot today *then he grabbed Tsukune by the caller and slammed him to the wall* you and Kurosaki won't speak to her again or I kill you both" before he could answer "You sure about that ugly" there was Ichigo. Ichigo slammed half of his power like a hammer on Saizo and he create his own crater and Tsukune was on knees trying to breath then he lifted his power and helped Tsukune up "threaten, bully, or hurt my friends and I will br**eak to the point you wish you never came here am I understood"** Ichigo said as a black aura with a red outline surrounded him and Saizo ran away.

Early the next morning Tsukune had everything packed and he walked to the bus stop but Moka stopped him "Where are you going Tsukune?" "I'm going home I'm causing you all trouble with you all protecting me I don't want to be a nuisance" Moka put a hand on his shoulder "You're not your helping me learn that not all humans are bad please stay" she said honestly then Saizo showed up "I warned you! You bastard!" he was about to hit Tsukune when Moka stood in front of him and took the attack with him. The two hit a tree "Now I kill you and rape Moka **Ha ha ha"** he transformed and lunged at them then he was stopped by Ichigo nearly crushing his hand and his knees freezing to the ground because of Mizore.

"What did I **tell you last night you son of a bitch not I put you ten feet in the dirt" **Ichigo growled as his eyes turn yellow and burn in to his soul. Then Moka got up and walked to Tsukune "TSUKUNE are you ok?" she asked with worry "I'm ok I'm glad you stopped me and told me that you wanted me to stay" Tsukune was close to passing out he reach out and grabbed her shoulder "I'm glad you're my friend" he smiled and passed out as his hand slid down and caught her rosary and pulled it off. A flash of light roared to the sky everyone looked Moka looked at the rosary "the rosary came off" and the light consumed her and soon she stood there covered in bats the a flew away and it revealed a Silver haired Blood colored eyed Moka and then her knee slammed in to Saizo's gut and was sent flying in to the wall of the dorms knocked unconscious then her cold stair was on Ichigo and she launched a kick to his head which he caught "What did I do to piss you off" he looked at her with a stair that would freeze hell over. "There is no way your human that would have killed you if you were" She said coldly he let her foot go "Well it didn't kill me but my palm will have a nice bruise ow" he shook his hand she shot a glare at him "Well you better not hurt the other me or I will kill you" **'****wow a spit fire that one can I put her in her place' **'no not unless she really attacks us' **'****but she did'** 'no she was holding back a lot' "There's no need for threats me and Tsukune want to show there are good humans to her and Mizore" he said both Mizore and Inner Moka blushed not knowing he cared so much 'wait why the hell am I blushing.'

Inner Moka strutted up to him "You better and I will find out why you're so strong well for now I'm hungry" and she bit his neck and drank his blood and she was hit with an unbelievable power and flavor that she could almost get drunk off of. Ichigo stood there in shock 'what the hell last time I checked Tsukune was her juice box not me' then she was pulled away just when she was truly enjoying the blood then she saw it was Mizore who pulled her off "You already feed off of Tsukune Ichigo's off limits" Mizore yelled growing her ice claws. "You're lucky that the other me likes you I don't like to be interrupted when I feed I'll let it slide this time" she walked past them and picked up her rosary "See you next time Ichigo" then she snapped the rosary back on and just in time Tsukune woke up and caught her.


	3. Chapter 3 Past comes back to haunt

The next day they walked down the path to school Mizore glaring at Moka then switching to Ichigo he felt the glare since Moka was too far ahead she didn't get the full effect a layer of frost was building on Ichigo "Why are you glaring at me?" he asked trying to warm up while shivering. "I see you didn't resist when she bit you" she sneered and Ichigo got even colder "How was I supposed to know she was going to bite me I was shocked as far as I knew Tsukune was her personal juice box not me it's not like I enjoyed being a snack" Ichigo said "Hey I heard that" Tsukune yelled not liking the idea then he felt Moka's predator like eyes "Tsu-Ku-Ne" She sang "Gahhhhhhhh" he yelled as he tried to run but it was futile and he was pulled in to a hug and he blushed then he was bit "I don't see you stopping her now" Mizore blushed then he remember what she said "So I'm off limits" he teased "She doesn't need two people to feed on" she mumbled "But when you said it you looked protective" She blushed even harder 'so this is how Yoruichi feels.' He smiled then Mizore got an idea and jumped on his back his reaction caught her legs in a piggy back ride fashion "Well I might just be as protective as you are but *she leaned in to his ear knowingly pressing her breast in to his back and breathing next to his ear* I'm just protective over you" she blew the you in an icy breath on his ear then pulled out her sucker and nibbled on it Ichigo stopped in his tracks and turns strawberry red 'Dam-it how does she do that not even Yoruichi could get me this red.'

Tsukune caught up "Ha karma sucks Ichigo" Tsukune said as he walked past them "Hey Moka I think Tsukune wants to give you another drink" as if on cue she was in front of him "Really" she said with a toothy grin then she pulled him in and bit him again "Dam you Ichigo" "Well you said karma sucks" Mizore and Moka stopped. Mizore laughed Moka pouted "Ichigo that wasn't nice" "I'm sorry but Tsukune set it up to well" then Moka looked back at Tsukune with begging eyes wanting more then he offered his neck willingly and she drank again.

Ichigo looked at Tsukune "Not even a week and she has him wiped" Ichigo laughed. "What about you Ichigo you have a girl you like?" Mizore asked after she stopped nibbling and offered her lollipop to Ichigo 'its probably a fresh one' he took it then he got her taste and blushed. Mizore blushed that he took it then giggled "I think that's you Mizore" Tsukune shot out "that's why he caught you and let you nibble on him" he said adding fuel to the fire he created. Ichigo blushed at the thought of Mizore as his girlfriend then his first girlfriend to boot "Oh really well I would be a tough girlfriend to handle" she mused "well it would be better than dealing with the crap back home with my nut case of a father and my so called allies this place is the most peace I've gotten now that I don't have to deal with him and I think I could handle it Mizore" he said in a as a matter of fact to a sweet like tone the two blushed she got off and looked at him "Oh really" she asked 'is this his way of saying he likes me' "I bet you have a girl back home though" Mizore used this to see if he did (Guys Girls actually do this it's like a road flare they either ask if you have one or they say their lucky to have you) "No I don't I had a girl who liked me but I saw her as family in fact I haven't had a in my life yet girlfriend" Mizore's heart jumped at this "So you think you could handle me" she whispered "Yea but the question is could you handle me" 'hmmm I might see where this goes and don't say anything Hollow' **'****Oh come on damit'** he pouted she smiled "I would like to try to think I could even help you" she said in a sweet tone.

Ichigo was about to say something to her then "Gahhhhh I'm not food" Tsukune whined as he ran. Ichigo chased after him "What did you do" Mizore said wanting to be nice but pissed that whatever Moka did made Tsukune run and she might have gotten Ichigo in that moment "All I said was his blood was tasty and thank you for letting me feed" Mizore hugged her knowing she didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Tsukune wait up man" Ichigo yelled Tsukune finally stopped "I'm sorry I over reacted" and he told Ichigo laughed "what?" "You're scared that she will have too much power over you not her feeding on you" Tsukune looked down "Was it that easy to see" "to her no she probably didn't see it and you made her up set think you meant what you said" Ichigo said flatly "Hey don't let it stop you or you will never get one like me" Tsukune nodded and they walked through the forest. "H-help me" they heard they looked for the source and found it a blue haired girl that looked like she had fallen ill.

Then just as Tsukune went to help her Ichigo got a bad feeling. "Oh thank you" she said acting weak then she flip around in to Tsukune arms pressing her chest in to his 'hmmm to help him or to let him suffer help' "MMHMMM are you ok Madonna let's get you to the nurse." She looked up and saw Ichigo 'well it's the new hot stud of the school' she closed her eyes and fell to be caught then she landed on a springy mattress and she opened her eyes to see the celling of the nurse office "What the hell I was in the forest?" Ichigo flashed back to Tsukune "You're so lucky I was here" Ichigo glared at him he laughed sheepishly.

Then Tsukune was picked up by the collar and flashed to the academy entrance where Moka and Mizore found them and they ran to them Tsukune apologized for over reacting. Mizore cuddle up to Ichigo he smiled "Well you look nice and comfy like your my girlfriend" he teased her she blushed and frosted his pants "Ah cold I don't think I deserved that" he said. "Well there's competition I see" the blue hair girl mused 'Tsukune will be easy but it seems the orange haired kid would be more of a challenge to get he saw through my plans in the woods how though' she wondered. As she watched the group walked to class smiling.

After class the blue haired student walked to Tsukune to put her plan in to motion. Sadly for her she didn't know Ichigo was behind her to see what she would and could do. "Hi there Tsukune" she said he turned to see her "Hi wait how did you know my name" he asked fearfully. 'Shit I forgot' "We're in the same class silly I'm Kurumu" she saved herself 'Is she oh hell she is' Ichigo and Tsukune thought "Well it was nice meeting you" he turned to walk away 'oh no you don't' she thought she got in front of him "_Charm_" and Ichigo saw the life leave his eyes. 'What the hell what did she just do?' then Tsukune was all over Kurumu. Ichigo turned to leave and soon she was there 'shit' he thought "_charm_" and yet ichigo was conscious and in control he looked away and started walking away Kurumu was shocked to say the least 'what the fuck he didn't fall under my spell no this can't be' she jumped in front of him "_Charm!"_ Ichigo felt a pulling sensation 'what is this' "what are you trying to pull" he said flaring his power to break her concentration. 'What the hell I don't care how strong he is. He's a man' "_Charm" _sultry 'no I won't be your puppet' "nooo**ooo I'm not a puppet for you to use as you please! Now leave me and Tsukune alone**" Ichigo growled in his hollow voice. She shivered as she felt his power and saw he's predatory look 'damn what I wouldn't give for him to take me here and now' "why don't you ditch those three and come with me" she said inviting him to her room Tsukune stood there like a zombie slowly regaining control. "How about no" he said in a not caring tone then he turned grabbed Tsukune and walked away 'He didn't accept my offer after all the stuff I did after everything I did for them' he barely made it five feet when he saw claws closing in and Sonidoed out of the building to where Mizore and Moka were glaring at them seeing and hearing some of what happened.

After walking around campus a few times so Ichigo could explain what happened and her plan. After hearing what happened Moka was upset she couldn't stop this Mizore wanted the Shred this Kurumu to bits. Then there was Kurumu sitting in a branch "Yes my plan was to take Moka's boy toy for my slave and mate with Ichigo but he wasn't control-able" she said growing her wings and taking flight. A large tic mark appeared on both Mizore and Ichigo "I am not a toy for you to play with" "Yea and he's interested in a boob monster like you" they shot back "Oh and he's in to stalkers like you" Mizore froze hoping she wouldn't continue "yes he loves being watched from your window and loves that you watch him sleep" Ichigo looked at Mizore she was blushing and on the verge of tears "alri**ght that's enough"** Ichigo growled raising his power knocking her out of the sky and she hit the ground she tried getting up but she couldn't it took all her strength to look up and she saw a demonic mask starting to form. **"****Now listen here harass me all you want but bully my friends and you deal with me" **Ichigo growled with venom 'he's going to kill me' just as she waited for her death.

It never came she looked up and saw he was holding back a man in black clothing and a white outer coat with eleven on it and his hair was spiked bells on the end **"****Kenpachi why the hell are you here?" **"Isn't that obvious I came here to fight you?" Kenpachi said with a deadly smile **"****Sorry but I don't have time to deal with you"** Ichigo kicked the man away with ease in to the forest "**Leave now Mizore lead them to safety"** then Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo by the collar "if didn't want these guys hurt all you had to do was say so" and he jumped off with Ichigo. Mizore looked in horror "ICHIGO!" she fell to her knees looked like she just saw him sign his death warrant 'She really cares for Ichigo doesn't she' Moka, Kurumu and Tsukune thought then they saw the black energy that was Ichigo and the strangers yellow energy collide and explode then the stranger created a crater as he fell Ichigo landed on him on him full Vesto Lorde mask complete.

**"****Now you've had your fight now what the fuck are you doing here?" **Ichigo roared with his blade to Kenpachis throat "Ha ha ha Ichigo I never thought you could get this mad first you save the world then you abandon it to live what you could consider a normal life ha ha ha ha you're a killer like me we live for the thrill of the hunt to answer your question Captain Commander Yamamoto wants you to come to the Soul Society and become a Captain" **"****I told you and the Soul Society No** I'm done fighting your wars I'm not their secret weapon or their attack dog" He pick up the captain "Now tell them unless the fate of the world is at stake I am to be left alone I'm tired of being used then tossed away and I'm not putting a noose on myself NOW LEAVE"

Ichigo threw the captain he got up and just as Ichigo was walking away a glowing door open showed more people in the same attire they had hopeful looks but soon saddened when Ichigo turned away "Ichigo Kurosaki why have you chosen this" a white bearded man voice boomed then almost every one dropped to their knees except the bearded man he grunted at the dark energy slammed on them. "Why **Why you used me then tried sealing my powers and then when that didn't work you tried to kill me then you called on my for my help and the cycle repeats"** Ichigo spat at the man lifting his energy the people stood back up "I'm done I don't even care what you do I don't want to see any of you again" he spat

Then a Shoulder length black haired captain flinched then yelled "You insolent brat I should put you down were you stand" the grouped noticed the tall black haired man with the same white coat but it had a Six on it. Then they saw the Short Black haired girl on the verge of tears and she flinch at what he said. "Byakuya you didn't look so tough on your knees a minute ago" Ichigo replied sneering then Byakuya went to step to attack but was stopped by the Bearded Man "we will leave you be Ichigo Kurosaki I wish things had been different if it were up to me you would be a decorated war hero but central 46 is in control and I am forced to fallow them. I apologize and hope you can forgive us one day but if you ever need any favors I will personally do whatever I can to fulfill them we owe you that much at least" the older man boomed again and bowed to the boy which he reluctantly bowed back.

As the doors to the Soul Society closed cries of sadness could be heard from the short girl as they closed Ichigo dropped to his knees and released a scream that could only compare to when a first turned in to his Vesto Lorde form in Hueco Mundo. And the emotions could be felt. Mizore walked up to him and dropped to her knees and hugged at first he flinched then he saw her smile then he cried in to her arms he knew she knew how deep his sadness ran. No one was more surprised than Kurumu Ichigo went from Scary killer to vengeful man to your average guy that just saw his haunted past in one second then to a veteran warrior that saw his best friends wife and had to tell her he died in front of him. Tsukune and Moka watch years of pent up rage and sorrow released at the people who used him then released the sorrow in Mizore arms which welcomed him in at any time. Moka gathered Tsukune and Kurumu and left the two to be alone. "Thank you're the first person in eight years I've been able to release such emotion I had to be the strong one in my family and friends I never could release" Ichigo said as he sniffled after crying for so long. "I will always be here for you. You're the first true friend I've ever had but I don't want you as a friend I want to be yours" Mizore said softly. "I think I would like that Mizore will you go out with me" he whispered back to her.


	4. Old Friends & Playing Matchmaker

The next day as math class trudged on Mizore was distracted to say the least. 'He likes me' she look at Ichigo and blushed 'what should I do though Kurumu told him about me watching him god he must think I'm freak' their eyes meet than they blushed and looked away. 'Dam-it I like her but the last time I let someone in she spied on him and made reports but I don't know I get the feeling that we have had similar experiences' **'****and so did Rukia'** said everyone's favorite hollow "Grrrrr" Ichigo mumbled 'what do I do I don't know but I already know this so I'll rest' and he rested until an eraser nailed him in the head.

Everyone thought death was upon them minus the teacher and the group _"__Yes teacher"_ Ichigo hi_ssed out _Ririko Kagome Infamous her body and outstanding Passing student record. "Answer this question correctly and I won't bother again Mr. Kurosaki" she naturally hiss back the question was a third year final that she thought she knew he would get wrong *exactly ten minutes later* "And there's the answer Ms. Kagome" he hiss to toy with her and emphasize that she was still single. With a look of shock and rage he wrote the answer step by step perfectly and embarrassed her as well. Ichigo walked to his desk and went to sleep Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore sat there in awe having no idea on where to start answering the question yet he wrote the problem out perfectly and made it easy to understand which was better than their own teacher. 'Wow Brains, Brawn, and a kind heart I never thought the three could co-exist in one man' Kurumu thought 'could he be?' she sat lost in her world. 'Wow I knew he was smart but the teacher tried to rig the question and it back fired badly on her' Moka and Tsukune thought in synch. 'Wow he's so amazing' Mizore sat there in her dream world while class continued and Ms. Kagome needing to vent picked on Tsukune and Kurumu.

The bell rang and Mizore kneeled in front of Ichigo "Wake up Ichigo". "Five more minutes Yuzu" 'Yuzu who is that' she wondered but brushed it off she thought for a minute 'ah I got it now to tease him a little' Mizore thought with a devilishly sweet smile "No Ichigo it's your Yuki no On'na (Snow Woman)" She kissed his cheek with her icy breath trying the bold moment Ichigo shot up and they were only inches away from each other. "Ichigo" she whispered with her lollipop in her mouth "Mizore" he whispered back and took her lollipop 'dam-it he's 100% taken and wrapped around her finger and they doesn't know it' Kurumu cursed "hey you two can't take our thing" Moka pouted then she felt ice claws to her through and gulped but they soon melted went Ichigo lace his fingers with those claws to hold her hand.

Mizore looked down in shock as did everyone in the room minus the group. "So what Kurumu told you doesn't bother you" she whispered "No but next time you want to know more about me just ask you don't need to hold back" he said in a sweet heart warming tone and she blushed and every other girl wanted to kill Mizore out of jealousy and anger 'why does the stalker get the amazing guy this is bull shit' were the girls thoughts the guys couldn't be happier 'Yesss now less girls will be fanning over him now that he's taken' "Attention Students the rest of classes will be use to join and recruit for mandatory clubs" 'Mandatory clubs shit' Ichigo and Mizore thought "well let's get this over with" he grabbed Mizore's hand pulled her to look at clubs as the others followed.

As they walked down the hall both Tsukune and Mizore were getting glares. Mizore didn't mind she liked it she liked having the upper hand and loved belonging to him she snuggled closer. Tsukune on the other hand was scared out his mind 'what the hell I feel like the schools hunting me already' he thought almost crying. Moka was blind to it but Ichigo wasn't he would protect all of them including Kurumu she explained herself after everything was over. You can't blame her she was raised that way so she only knew that way so we teach her the better way to look for honest love. Kurumu was following because even after what happened when that unbelievably strong man with the weird Coat 'what was their acquaintance to Ichigo and what did they do to you, what have I done to deserve your kindness and why don't you hold a grudge?' she held a dreamy gaze. Which was meet with the icy aura "You wouldn't happen to be staring at Ichigo now would you" Mizore said with a deadly gleam in her eye 'Shit I got caught' "Umm no I just wanted to ask a question" she said to save her Ichigo looked at her "Why did I protect you after what you said and don't I hold a grudge?" he saw her nod "I was raised to learn, forgive, give chances, and protect everyone" He said. Kurumu was blushing

"Hey there is no way that can be who I think it is" Ichigo ran to a tall tan and long brunet haired man "Chad?" "Hmm Ichigo I'm glad I found you" the man's voice boomed "Why is there trouble" "No no I heard you transferred here and I saw that Ishida and Orihime had the town protected so I decided to join you oh and did you know he asked her out now they're together" Kurumu finally got to where she could meet and greet Chad but she just stood there and stared in awe. "Really well it's about time I was wondering when he was going to ask her it's good to hear they're well Chad This in Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu" he said pointing as he said their names. Chad nodded to most but saw Kurumu staring "Hi there I'm Yasutora Sado but you and your friends can call me Chad" he said to Kurumu putting his hand out to shake she blushed and she shook it 'it's warm and strong'.

"Hey Kurumu Chads is as smart if not smarter than me maybe he could tutor you" Ichigo said to them "Where are you having trouble?" She hid her blush this time "Math, science, and Literature" Chad nodded don't worry I had the same problems when I got in to school I will help you." "Oh right Moka could you please tutor me please" Tsukune asked "Of course I will I will copy my notes for you" Moka said sweetly like always. "Studying with your girlfriend isn't good I want you to come to my class at 6 Ok don't be late." Kagome said in a 'you will come or ill drag you there' tone and walked away. "I hate that teacher" Ichigo said "Study with Moka Tsukune we'll deal with her" Mizore and Ichigo said looking at each other. "No I don't to cause any more problems" Tsukune said in a defeated tone. "Well at least take Moka's notes those will help you more than that teacher ever could" Ichigo said in an annoyed tone. "Shes that bad" Chad looked at Kurumu "Yea she can't teach she must have left her skills at the red light district" she chuckled so did Chad which caught Ichigo's attention 'I've never heard him Chuckle hell he barely even grind let alone smiled and he is' Ichigo thought with a smile "Well what's this what's got you all smiling" Mizore asked with a smile. "Hmm I'll tell you later let's find a club to join."

They had pass on almost every club Ichigo walked passed the kendo with no interest they were insulted to say the least. "Hey Strawberry boy" the captain called out in a challenging tone Ichigo looked back and answered "It's Ichigo Buddy what do you want" in an annoyed tone "why didn't you look at the kendo club it will make you stronger and teach you honor" the captain boosted "Oh so like your buddies over there" pointing to the kendo members bulling and hurting students. "Ummm no they aren't members" he said trying to cover his own ass. "Really ok Hey you guys come here" the bullies looked away and the victims ran they than the bullies walked over showing the Kendo Club insignia on their Kendo Sticks and Vest "Yea what do you want under classmen weakling" Ichigo looked at the captain in a pissed off then sneered "You were saying and that's the honor you teach pathetic your nothing more than kids swing sticks agents the weak" Ichigo Said signaling his friends to back off 'this is between me and them'.

The group moved to the next level minus Chad "Let me Handel this Chad" "And leave you alone no" 'Another Kind, Smart, and gentle I wonder how strong he is?' "Chad be careful" Kurumu called out "Looks like you have a crush" Mizore said with a smile and Kurumu blushed 'Now I don't have to worry about Kurumu Ichigo don't get hurt' the kendo club attacked and Ichigo and Chad just stood there as they broke all of their kendo sticks then Chad walked "Ichigo don't hurt them to bad" Ichigo Smiled and released and eighth of his power scaring the kendo team "I won't hurt them I'll tech them a******_lesson"_** Ichigo Hissed.

After the kendo mess they found the swimming club Kurumu dragged Chad to the club and Ichigo explained the story behind their friendship and why he was happy to see Chad smiling with Kurumu then Mizore told Ichigo about what she said to Chad and her reaction to what she said to Kurumu and the two smiled "Made for each other" they said. About twenty minutes later Chad fought off the mermaids and saved the victims of the mermaid feeding and he came back with a bloody nose 'wow looks like Kurumu is the first girl to get to him' Mizore and Ichigo thought "Hey could you talk to Kurumu while I talk to Chad" Mizore nodded and the two heard their names and looked. Kurumu walked with Mizore to Kurumu's room in the Girl dorms and Ichigo and Chad to Chad's room in the Boys dorm.

"Ichigo what did you want to talk to me about?" 'I think I know what he's going to say' "So Chad I noticed you came out of there with a nose bleed see something you liked?" Chad Blush "Ha ha ha I'm just teasing but seriously I saw the way you smiled and reacted around Kurumu and Mizore saw the same with Kurumu." 'Wait he's not going to ask about the mermaids and he's wanting me to get with the blue haired girl named Kurumu' "Yea what about it I don't see you having a girlfriend" Ichigo Blushed "No wait you mean the Purple haired girl is?" Chad asked in surprise 'wow that's a shock her name was Mizore right hmm I'll want to talk to her' "Yes I'm going to ask her out Mizore was my first friend here and she accepted me and she's seen the Thirteen Court Guard captains try to use me again then saw the Captain Commander ask for forgiveness which surprised me then after they left I broke down in her arms" Ichigo explain 'ok so she was his first friend and ….. wait Ichigo broke down with some around other than his father and Yuroichi now I need to talk to her and thank her' "And you want me and Kurumu to get together for my sake?" Chad asked "not really sake but for another person to lean on and hopefully it grows from there and hers Mizore's almost froze her in a glacier for staring at me in a dreamy daze" "Remind me not to piss her off" Chad said "Right" Ichigo replied then explained the past of Kurumu that he knew.

"So that why Ichigo and Chad are so close wow I never would have thought that someone would for basically a stranger" Kurumu said aloud and Mizore responded "Yea now their basically brothers and Ichigo and I would like you and Chad together so one you will stop day dreaming about Ichigo*Mizore emphasized that part and glared getting a nerves laugh from Kurumu* two so you two can have someone to lean on personally and not just me, Ichigo, and Moka or her bf juice box." The girls laughed "Well he is cute and almost a personality copy of Ichigo and he seems almost as strong him so all that's left to know is if he likes me" Mizore looked at her with a grin Kurumu noticed "What?" she wined "So you know you have a crush on him I knew it" Mizore sang "Fuck you and off stalker" Kurumu wined again and they laughed again.

They all walked out at the same time and Kurumu and Chad Blushed "Aw love at first sight" Ichigo and Mizore laughed. The two blush harder than the two got an idea nodded and pushed Mizore and Ichigo into each other's arms and they turned as red as Chad and Kurumu they all laugh. Then Mizore clung to Ichigo's arm and Kurumu and Chad walked hand in hand then Ichigo let them pass and they didn't notice he took Mizore to look at clubs while Chad and Kurumu got their alone time in. "I can't wait to see how they turn out" Ichigo said "Yea match made perfect" Mizore giggled then she gave Ichigo a peck on the cheek.

Ichigo and Mizore found Moka and Tsukune. They walked to News Paper Club stand and talked to Ms. Nekonome "Eh why not lets join is probably the most decent club here" Ichigo and Tsukune said and signed everyone's name.


	5. Happieness Crystals

After the club recruiting everyone gathered in the lunchroom for dinner and sat at the same table next to their prospective partners. Tsukune and Moka were studying occasionally taking bits of food then their hands touch then they would stare at each other. Then they would get all lovey and whisper each other's name the others laughed then they blushed "we aren't laughing at you we think it's cute just hold hands already" Ichigo said raising his and Mizore's hand She blush but was smiling.

"Well you haven't asked her out yet" Tsukune protested in defense "Well I have something special planed for that" Ichigo said in a matter oh fact tone as he smiled to Mizore who had nothing but question as to what he was planning. Tsukune hung his head in defeat Moka patted him on the back and smiled. "So how are you two doing" Ichigo and Mizore asked Kurumu and Chad. Their heads shot up and looked at each other "Why do ask?" Kurumu mused "I see so she kissed you good job Chad" Ichigo said and Kurumu and Chad went from calm and relaxed to embarrassed and beat red.

Chad muttered something to Kurumu and she busted out laughing "what did you say to her Chad" Ichigo asked curiously. Chad let a silence come between them then answered "All I said was at least we've had you first kiss as a couple you have yet to have your first kiss from what I've heard" Ichigo blushed in embarrassment "Really a good looking guy like you has never kissed a girl before" Mizore teased "Yea but that's not the best part" Chad said happy to give Mizore something to tease and torture Ichigo for a while "Also his old teacher that taught him most of his speed technics known as the Goddess of Flash the fastest person under Ichigo flashed him on multiple occasions and all he did was look away"

"Chad I am going to kill you" Ichigo said in annoyance knowing that he wouldn't hear the end of this for a while now. Everyone laughed except Ichigo and Mizore who looked at him 'I knew he never had a girlfriend but I would have thought that he be more of an average guy there not innocent' she smiled "Look who's talking I saw that nose bleed you had once you left the swimming club with Kurumu" this caught Kurumu's attention "Oh did he now" she mused in a teasing manner not even his dark skin could hide the blush that covered his face now everyone laughed at Chad predicament now.

The group left the lunchroom "Well I'm ready to relax" Ichigo said as he stretched "Maybe you could help me study" Mizore asked 'hopefully I can get some alone time with him' "I don't see why not curfew isn't until 11:00 and it 8:00 now so why not" he said happily while he put his arm around her. Moka figured that she would try and tutor Tsukune again "hey Tsukune would you like to come over and study?" "Sorry Ms. Kagome tutoring starts in twenty minutes" Tsukune almost cried. "Chad would you mind if I came over and studied at your place" Kurumu asked with begging eyes "Oh ok I can help you study and work on your homework" Chad said knowing she meant it and was hinting at more but he was going to put her on a work hard &amp; reward system.

With Kurumu &amp; Chad in Chads room

"Ehhhhh I thought I was going to teach you how to kiss" Kurumu wined "Well let's do this every good grade on each test and move up on the score board then you can teach me how kiss then (he lowered his head next to her ear and whispered in a husky voice) the different types and maybe how deep they can be." That made Kurumu shiver in excitement. "Ok but you better make good on that promise" she said. 'What did I just get myself into?' Chad thought and he shook his head as they got started on studying.

With Ichigo &amp; Mizore in Mizore's room

'Her room is cool but it only looks like she's eaten store bento's' "Hey Mizore is any food in the refrigerator?" Ichigo asked "No but we could go get bento's for while we study" Mizore responded but as she got Ichigo stopped her "No let me. Me and my sister cooked dinner for my family so let me cook for you." Mizore smiled "I can't eat anything hot or spicy" she said "Its ok I taught my sister to cook so I know plenty of things I could make" Ichigo said with a smile "You get started I won't be gone for a minute" he buzzed away. 'He's so considerate so nice just amazing' she studied while she went in to her own little dream world. Then a buzz interrupted her dream and she nearly lost her jaw as it dropped.

"Hmmm what? Whats wrong?" Ichigo asked as he carried the food stock for the rest of the year for Mizore. "Ummm what's all that? All that can't be for one meal." Mizore said "No this is the food for the rest of the year I figured since I'm tutoring you I might as well cook dinner maybe I might come by and make breakfast or you could come over and join me for breakfast and not have to buy school lunches or dinner" Ichigo said with a smile Mizore smiled back knowing he meant it.

Two hours of studying and the two were tired and hungry they felt flocculation in energy but that was normal for the guy's dorm. "So what are you making?" Mizore asked "Maki-zushi Soba with Udon noodles with some Nigiri" he said while finishing dinner. Mizore was sitting at the table waiting for Ichigo to finish 'I wonder what it's going to taste like.'

Ichigo set out platters of the Maki-zushi and Nigiri there was enough for two to share and then he put out the Soba with udon noodles. "Wow it looks amazing thank you for the food" she took a bite of Nigiri 'this is amazing this is almost better than my mom's cooking' "How is it? I hope I didn't do too badly" Ichigo asked. "No it's amazing I can't believe that a teenager can cook this well" Mizore said with a smile. The two enjoyed the dinner and conversed then she asked "How can you cook this well I mean don't your parents cook for you?"

"I was cooking for my family since my mom past away and I alway thought I had to be the strong one the one never to break or cry then they taught me that I don't have to hold their happiness on my shoulders" Ichigo says with a sad smile Mizore stood up and walked over to Ichigo then knelt next to Ichigo and put her arms around him "Now I'm here to stand with you through anything" Ichigo put his arms around her "thank you I can't wait for my sisters to meet you" 'what about his dad' Mizore looked at him with a puzzled look "I know what about your dad?" Ichigo answered "Well he's a nut case to say the least he wakes me up by trying to kick me."

"Wow I'm surprised I mean my mom sent me here to find…." Mizore stopped midway remembering what her mother said "I'm sending you to Yokai academy in hopes you find a man you love so that the snow priestess wont chose for you" Tsurara said with a sad look "What do mean chose for me?" those words still haunt her memory 'what did she mean I thought the snow priestess was a match maker not betrothal enforcer' "..izore. Mizore. Mizore!" Ichigo called out. Mizore head shot up "Umm sorry just lost in thought"

"Are you sure? You looked like you were remembering a nightmare" Ichigo said with concern looking at her then held her in a deep hug "as you are here for me I will always be there for you. You can talk to me about anything. I will keep you safe and I will protect you" Mizore blushed at Ichigo's word then thought 'I feel safe his energy its cold it feels like home it feels like heaven.' 'She's cold but it feels nice I can't help but feel happy but this is more than a crush I I think I love Mizore' Ichigo thought as he held her then the thought of losing her and or seeing her get hurt and his faced grimaced and he held her tighter.

Then they look at each other and slowly they inched closer than their noses touched and they looked in to each other's eyes Mizore looked away then Ichigo cupped her face then he kissed her. 'He's kissing me and he started the kiss. I love you Ichigo' Mizore thought as tears escaped her eyes the first two turned in to dark blue crystals they stopped and saw the crystals Mizore couldn't believe that two beautiful crystals came from her. Ichigo picked one them up and it glowed a purple light Mizore picked the other up and it glowed a light blue.

"I know what to do" Ichigo said with excitement he grabbed some wire from his pack (the wire was for a portable locator spell Unohana taught him) he wrapped the crystals in the wire than put them on a small neckless chain that Mizore had. "Now we will always be together and I think it's time Mizore will you be my girlfriend" Ichigo asked with a smile and his heart in the question Mizore covered her mouth in disbelief. "Yes! Yes I will" she almost cried out as she wrapped her arms around him and he put the neckless around her neck then his own.

Ichigo looked deep into Mizore's eyes and he kissed her again 'there can't be anything better than this feeling of her cold lips kissing mine I will do anything to keep this woman no to keep my Mizore happy.' Mizore couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes 'Mom you don't have to worry any more I have the person I love in my arms and I can't wait to introduce him to you.' They broke away for air but they rested their heads on each other's shoulders "Curfew will be in five minutes please return to your prospective dorms in four minutes" the intercom said.

Ichigo looked to Mizore looked to him "I Love you Mizore I can't wait to see you tomorrow" Ichigo said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I Love you too Ichigo and can't wait to see you tomorrow" she kissed Ichigo's cheek which left a little frost. They smiled and Ichigo Buzzed to the entrance of the guys dorm where he ran in to Tsukune "Oh sorry Tsukune hey you ok?" but Tsukune didn't react he was mumbling mathematical equation and thrums 'ok that's not ok something wrong but before he could confront him Kurumu pulled him to the side "Ichigo thank you for introducing me to my destined one" Ichigo replied "No problem hey does Tsukune look ok to you?" she looked at him "No normally he would be talking to people not mumbling" she said in a confused tone.

"I'll find out what's wrong tomorrow. So how are things with you and Chad?" Ichigo asked "Oh they're great he's tutoring me on all my troubled subjects and every good grade I get and how much I move up in the score board I get to teach him something" Kurumu said with a smile that could rival Yoruichi's. They said their good byes and good nights and went on their ways. Kurumu ran to Mizore's room knocked on her door like a mad woman Mizore answered the door with a big smile. "He asked you didn't he?" Kurumu asked in anticipation.

"Yes and he kissed me!" both let out a girly shrill this was new to Mizore then they gathered in Moka's room. "He kissed you first and now you both have crystals you created" Moka said in surprise. "Yea and Ichigo cooked me dinner a cold delicious dinner at that." Mizore still thinking about dinner and what happened after then Kurumu explain what happened to her Moka was jealous. Then Kurumu explained when Ichigo and her saw Tsukune and they all began to worry and decided to confront him tomorrow. They all went to bed but Moka couldn't sleep "Tsukune please be ok"


	6. Math, a Witch & The Tyarnnical Commitee

The next day every one meet the same as usual minus Tsukune "Where is Tsukune? Did anyone see him?" Ichigo asked out "I think the math teacher came and asked him if he would take more notes" Moka glare at the suggestion. "Chad lets go find the idiot so that Inner Moka doesn't kill him by draining him as punishment" Ichigo said meaning every word "Yea" Chad agreed not knowing what Moka was capable of and they left.

They looked in all the hallways they couldn't find him then they found Ms. Kagome _"__OK Ms. Kagome where's Tsukune"_ Ichigo hissed pushing out some energy "Now that's not how you ask Kurosaki" she said bad then Ichigo sensed him and sonidoed to Tsukune and brought him to the group "hey Tsukune wake up man" Ichigo said shaking him. But Tsukune didn't respond he just kept mumbling "Ok that's it sorry Tsukune but you left me no choice" Ichigo cocked his fist and laid out Tsukune.

"OOOWWWWW WHAT THE HELLL! Ichigo where did you come from and when did I leave Ms. Kagome's room?" Tsukune griped in pain and confused "Finally there you are what the hell did Ms. Math-bitch do to you?" Ichigo asked. "Umm I don't know the last thing I remember is Ms. Kagome in a S&amp;M outfit then a snake like body and a flower the grabbed my head." Moka killing intent scared even Ichigo "Tsukune could you hold this" Moka said as her Rosario was swinging all over the place 'don't do' everyone thought.

"So looks like I'm going to have to tutor you again" Ms. Kagome Said looking from her class room window "Well it official now you're studying with Moka because then he know you will be safe and hell who knows you might finally kiss her" Ichigo said with a smile Moka and Tsukune blushed. Classes passed by as normal minus math because of the predatory look from Ms. Kagome which was stopped by a flood of power from Ichigo who was annoyed with the teacher's antics.

Ichigo and Chad walked with Tsukune to make sure that Ririko Kagome couldn't get her hands on him. As if he did some ritual to summon her there she was "Tsukune its time for our tutoring" she said in a demanding tone which he hid behind Ichigo and Chad. "What the hell did you do to him?" Ichigo said with anger raising his power to call the others then they appeared on the second floor wait to act.

"Well you see that none of your business. Tsukune lets go." She reached out was soon passed by the group and Tsukune was long gone with Moka but Ichigo was disguised as him and Ririko obviously didn't notice because she was to focused on her planing. And a tail took Ichigo away 'just as planed' most thought but Mizore 'be careful.' "Now to the tutoring Tsukune" then she put the flower like end of her tail on Ichigo and shock the knowledge like she normally did. But instead of the screams of pain she expected she felt the pain of someone grabbing her tail. She looked up and saw a blue aura surrounding who she thought was Tsukune and she was thrown to the wall and knocked out.

"Wow I though teachers here were supposed to be strong oh well" then Ichigo walked out and ran into a man in a weird outfit and long blond hair "Watch it boy or I will kill you" Ichigo looked at him then walked away not even responding. Ichigo buzzed away to Mizore's room "hey I'm here as promised and not a scratch on me like I told you" Ichigo said taking of the wig Mizore ran to him and hugged him "Just how strong is my selfless prince" she said with a smile. Mizore cupped Ichigo's face and pulled him in for a kiss "Now I think it's time my prince taught me how to cook" Mizore suggested "are you trying to get out of studying?" Ichigo asked and she blushed 'I'll take that as a I want to cook for you and yes' "Ok tomorrow I will teach you how to make Sushi Rice ok but let's study" She smiled and nodded.

The next morning Ririko transferred to a different class level. Today was the first day of clubs "What are we the only members" Kurumu and Moka asked. "No there is one second year but he seems to be late" As Ms. Nekonome finished said second year walked through the door holding three bouquets "Sorry I'm late teacher hello I'm Ginei Morioka but call me Gin (He passed to bouquets and when he got to Mizore he felt a killing intent like no other and Ichigo stood in front of him) And who might you be" "I'm Ichigo and this is My Girlfriend Mizore and that would be Kurumu and her boyfriend Chad and that's Moka and her Boyfriend Tsukune" Ichigo said with anger "So don't go putting them on your to hit on list Buddy" Ichigo hissed Ichigo could read him like a book by the way he came in with the flowers.

"Sorry I just thought that they might like the flowers" Gin said with his trade mark smile. Ichigo didn't trust him at all but he wasn't willing to start a fight until it was necessary. Ichigo sat next to Mizore with his arm around her she snuggled in then Chad did the same feeling brave Kurumu blushed and leaned into him. Moka snuggled into Tsukune and he put his arm around her as they both blushed Gin saw this and his smile didn't drop a little until he saw Moka and Tsukune 'Got you asshole' Ichigo thought. "Well let's get started on our first story is to find out who the school peeping tom is and let's start the basic jobs" Ms. Nekonome walked out and everyone else did basic jobs then Gin had the girls hang up posters.

The girls were hanging poster but didn't know they had a peeping tom this was solved by a swift kick from Ichigo and Gin was kicked in to a wall. "OW what was that for Ichigo?" Gin asked in an annoyed tone "well one you try and hit on my friends when they have boyfriends two you hit on my girlfriend three then you peek up their skirts as they hang posters give me one good reason not to kill you now you pathetic bastard" Ichigo said raising his power making everyone sweat. "Now why would I do that gak" Gin tried to defend himself with a lie but was interrupted by Ichigo slamming him in to a wall.

"Now Gin feel like telling the truth" Ichigo growled Moka and Kurumu tried to stop him but they were stop by Mizore and their prospective partners confirming Ichigo's side. "Why would I lie" 'damn he's stronger than I thought he would be' Gin thought "Whatever if you ever try and peek and or hit on Mizore I will skin you alive" Ichigo released Half of his power and Gin stared as if he saw a ghost and was sweating "I say the same for the others but I'll let their boyfriends skin you or torture you as they please" Ichigo hissed again. "Now now let's get along ok" Gin said with his out to shake "ok" Ichigo said with a venom filled smile then the strength competition began.

Gin squeezed first "What's this you call this a handshake here let me show you a HANDSHAKE" and Ichigo squeezed his hand and everyone heard the creaking of Gin's hand he even flinched 'oww what the hell are you Ichigo but I'm not losing' then he matched and raised Ichigo's squeeze "how's that?" Gin sneered. "Close but try this" Ichigo squeezed three times harder and everyone heard the pops from Gins hand and didn't miss his flinch and stager. "Ah thank you" and he tried to pull away but couldn't he looked back and Ichigo had a Gin Ichimaru smile "And don't forget my warnings ok." Ichigo said then he let go.

It was a full moon and Ichigo had a letter for a challenge on the roof of the school in his shoe box and he saw pictures of all the girls 'If you don't come I will post these in the dorms and school halls' Ichigo went from mad to furious. Mizore saw the look on Ichigo face "hey is everything ok?" She asked. "Yea but that peeping tom is going to be poured in a bucket when I'm done with him" Ichigo said lighting the letter in a cold fire. That scared Mizore 'I've never seen him this mad' she tried to stop him but he was gone but he was beacon for everyone who could feel energy.

"Well well if it's not the peeping tom Ginei" Ichigo hissed "Have you set up you will and funeral service beca**use you signed your death wish" **Ichigo's mask started materializing 'what the hell is that no monster can do this' Gin started shaking "what are you Ichigo?" Gin asked then Ichigo buzzed in front of him and Gin tried to move away but couldn't move "I'm your death" Ichigo kicked Gin into a wall and the group appeared on the roof to see who pissed off Ichigo. "Well Ichigo you caught me off guard but that won't happen again" as he appeared from the cloud of dust in his Werewolf form. "Under a full moon no one can match a Werewolf" Gin jumping all over the roof but what surprised everyone and scared Gin Ichigo was in front of him every time.

'What the hell the Werewolf is the fastest monster under a full moon how is he keeping up' Gin thought in a rage. Nobody noticed Tsukune pull off Moka's Rosario until she transformed "Well aren't you full of surprises Ichigo" Inner Moka said in an entertained toned. "Well I'm just playing cat and mouse but let me tell you something" he buzzed next to Inner Moka and whispered the letter and the contents.

_"__Oh really now? How should we skin him Ichigo?"_ Inner Moka hissed Gin saw this and knew he seriously fucked up. "Wait now. No need to get violent" Gin said scared now knowing he had Ichigo's wrath but also a vampires wrath upon him now. Ichigo grabbed him and threw him to the ground and it created a crater. 'Oww that hurt' Gin looked up and saw the fury filled eyes of Inner Moka. "Now we will teach you the true meaning of pain" Inner Moka Hissed then she slammed her heal on his head to knock it back to the ground and making said Perverted dog yelp in pain.

After the severe nearly coma inducing beating Ichigo and Inner Moka searched Gin for every Photo then Ichigo Burned them. "Thanks for the Help Moka" Ichigo said "No need thanks for the exercise but I would like to feed" Moka said Strutting towards Ichigo but he raised his hand "Sorry but I'm Mizore's boyfriend so you can't feed on me" Ichigo said then both girls glared at each other "well then I want to fight her for the right to feed on you" Moka said but was stopped as Ichigo buzzed away with Mizore. "Ichigo saved your life Mizore now come here Tsukune" Moka said "Gahhhhhh" and he was drained again.

With Mizore &amp; Ichigo

"Hey Ichigo?" Mizore called "Yes" Ichigo answered "I saw you create fire can you create Ice as well?" Mizore asked remembering Moka's words "Hmm let me try" Ichigo said with hopeful smile he held out his palm and a baseball sized Ice ball formed Ichigo was surprised and said "wow I thought that might work but not that well" Mizore grabbed it and took a good sized bit out of it and she felt Ichigo's immense power in that one bite. 'What is this power is this his full power I've only seen a small fraction of this power I would dare say his power is increasing and is stronger than the legendary S-class Vampire' she dropped to her knees "Mizore are you ok?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"Yes I'm ok it's just I didn't expect such a rush of energy" Mizore said with a heavy blush on her face also one of bliss. "It still amazes me that you were once human" Mizore said with aspiration "well my body is human the power of my soul I learned how to use my power in my body so that I'm not useless when I'm in my body" Mizore looked up at Ichigo "And that is why I love you. You use your power to protect not to rule or say your better than other people" Mizore said proud of every word. "Thank you Mizore and now you are the most important person in my life. I love you Mizore"

They next morning everyone gathered at the mid-term finals score board and they were listed 1. Yukari Sendo, 2. Ichigo Kurosaki, 3. Moka Akashiya, 4. Yasutora Sado, 11. Mizore Shirayuki, 25. Tsukune Aono, 35. Kurumu Kurono "Ya hoo thanks Chad for all that tutoring I jumped 100 placements" Kurumu Kiss Chads cheek he blushed. 'wow 100 placements I've done myself in now' Kurumu licked her lips. "Well now what should your reward be my Snow Angel" Ichigo said not caring who else heard. "Well you know we could" she whispered Kurumu's deal with Chad then said the placement jump she had. "200 wow I think we might be busy with switching between your studies" Ichigo wrapped his arms around Mizore's waist.

"Who is this Yukari and how is she scoring the top scores" three students said looking for the highest scoring student. "There she is" the three students walked up to her Ichigo knew this was going to escalate. Ichigo leaned against a pillar close by and Mizore next to him then the leader raised his and Ichigo walked in front of him and an ice wall protected Yukari. "That enough boys now walk away" Ichigo distracted them as Moka and Tsukune lead Yukari to safety. Then the leader grew out his claws and slashed Ichigo's chest but the only thing he tore up was Ichigo's jacket, Shirt, and tie "That all you got."

The leader looked at his broken claws "Looks like she's gone anyway so I won't waste my time on you" Ichigo replied "You can try again but next time I won't just let you break your claws I will break you." Then they walked away and Ichigo and Mizore to find Yukari fondling Moka's breast. Mizore used her ice claw to lift her off of Moka "Hay what are you doing? Put me down how dare you keeping me away from my Moka!" the little girl yelled and wined. "Wow Tsukune you have some tough competition you better make your move on Moka or the little witch will get her first" Ichigo laughed out then a pan landed on his head "Oww where did that come from" Ichigo wined.

"How dare you say Tsukune has a chance against me" Yukari yelled as an ice claw was inching toward her through. Ichigo got and grabbed Mizore's hand and she calmed down "Ok I'm sorry to tell you this but Tsukune here has a better chance for five reasons one he was known her longer two he doesn't grab her boobs whenever he wants to (Moka and Tsukune blushed) Three he's kind and listens to Moka not talks over her Four he thinks before he acts Five He's an appropriate age" Ichigo emphasized the age part and Yukari wasn't impressed to say the least. She dropped eight pans this time but they all dented and Ichigo walked up to her.

"You're not doing this because you enjoy this but because your alone and want friends right" Ichigo said with a smile and Yukari broke down and cried in his arms. Everyone looked at him "Having two little sisters teaches you stuff like this" Ichigo said with a smile then every girl around thought 'perfect boyfriend material' Mizore thought 'wow he doesn't have a flaw does he'. Ichigo asked if Yukari would apologize to the people she hurt she did and classes went on and Yukari was walking around after finishing a test and she was hearing of all her good work paying off then the three students from before came up she apologized and they stood there.

Little did they know Mizore was watching Yukari while she was apologizing to make sure things went smoothly and to make sure Yukari didn't get hurt. Just as one got ready to grab Yukari then a wall of ice surrounded Yukari and protected her "Well Ichigo was right he knew you assholes would try something" Mizore said while raising her energy calling Ichigo. "Well if it isn't strawberries bitch" the leader said then his face was slammed into the ground 'oh shit' the other two thought. "Wow I thought that there was common sense but for you jackasses obviously not"

After the consequences were dealt to them Mizore let Yukari out and they were about to leave then a bo staff nailed the back of Ichigo's back as he protected the girls from the staff. "Well you're faster than I thought" said a red haired girl in the same uniform as the arrogant blond kid. "So what club are you from I'm an asshole and I like to show it" Ichigo looked at the girl and brushed of some dust off of himself then he buzzed Mizore and Yukari to his room and sealed it off from the outside.

"Now where were we" Ichigo said as he appeared in front of the girl scaring her and knocking off balance. "One I'm part of the security committee and you will fear us" the girl boasted "OH I will fear you.. (then the members felt a power stronger than their leader slam them to the ground) or is you **Fear me now if I see you try this again I will take you out"** Ichigo grew the jaw and the horns of his mask 'there is no one stronger then Master Kuyou' "I will take you out" fear obvious in her voice **"****OH Really you will take me out hmm" **Ichigo slowly form on the right half of the top of his mask then the long blond haired student was standing in front of him.

**"****I take it that you're their leader?"** Ichigo said fully forming his mask 'who is this boy and why does he seem familiar' "Who are you and why do you appose us?" raising his power its limits in his human form. But Ichigo still had more power to go but he didn't need to raise it any because this leader was as strong as Kenpachi with his seal on. (Ichigo is as strong as Tenmei with eighty percent of his power yes the Hogyoku is slowly doing something to Ichigo Sorry but gotta tease you guys)


	7. The Missing, A Brother, & A New Vampire

**"****I oppose any who oppress and try to control people"** Ichigo said with his eyes slowly hollowfying 'what the hell is this boy no monster has those eyes' "Well then join us and stop those people" he tried to say but was launched to the wall. 'What the fuck I didn't even see him move let alone sense a power spike to do this' **"****I'm looking at the assholes who oppress and hurt people now leave me and my friends alone"** Ichigo said then he removed his mask "It's not what will I do if you attack me it's what will I do if you threaten or even touch my friends and even think of messing with Mizore" and he put all his power on the security committee "**_I will skin you alive and fuel the fire with your skin then cook you in that fire!" _**Ichigo buzzed to Mizore's room.

**'****Wow partner taking a few pages from my book well you ready to learn how to use my powers and increase your powers' **'I knew the Hogyoku showed you my morals but when did you become mister nice guy and where have you been?' **'****Well I have been thinking I want to see if you can use my powers and use all my forms in your human body'** 'Is it possible?' **'****I don't know but we can test it'** 'alright if you're going to do this I'll work on materializing you and Zangetsu I owe you two that much but one rule.' **'****Ok I'll bite what's the rule'** 'Mizore and friends off limits and when you are let out no killing, hurting and you pick a name' **'****ok Dean Kurosaki if you don't mind a kid brother' **'ok kid brother'

"Ichigo are you ok?" Mizore asked seeing Ichigo zoned out. "Yea I just made a very powerful friend and ally and we needed to get ready to fight the security committee" he said with a determined look. Mizore looked at him with a mysterious smile "Ok that can till tomorrow right now I want to spend time with my boyfriend." "Hmm well he is so tired and he have left his room sealed like this and it would tool long to open so how about if he stays the night here" Ichigo said wrapping his arms around her. "Well we could just sleep on the floor because little princess is on the bed" she said with a sad smile "that's fine all I want is to lay here and sleep with you in my arms" Ichigo said inching closer to her.

The two rested for the night and woke up to a young witch trying to wake them. "Hey Yukari what's up?" they asked. *Bang bang bang* "Open up Security Committee." They jumped up and kissed knowing each other's thoughts and Ichigo buzzed away. Undoing the spell to his room in seconds still feeling bad about the white lie. He dressed in the second uniform and buzzed to class. Class went on like normal minus one thing that scared Ichigo after class Ichigo ran to her room and found it ravaged.

"Should have listen to our gahk" the red haired girl tried to say but Ichigo grabbed her throat **_"_****_I highly suggest you tell me where she is or I'll paint the halls with your blood"_** Ichigo said in his hollow voice with a face that could only come from a killer. 'What the hell how can he have these eyes no one not even Kuyou' she was felt something that she nor any of the security member ever felt before true fear. They felt fear of being beaten up Koyou is a devil but he kills them alone and being part of the Security Committee protected you as long as you were loyal. 'But his look. Looks like he will torture me with an audience and laugh' "Wait please don't kill me I beg you" she pleaded. **_"_****_Then I'd start talking or else" _**Ichigo squeezed her throat.

After get the information and all the team's orders and how most of his friends were captured. He locked her in his room and sealed it with kido. Then he walked out and if no one knew Ichigo's power before they knew now. He walked in to see who was left he saw Kurumu, Gin, and Yukari all with looks of disbelief and defeat. "What's wrong with all of you?!" Ichigo yelled but was silenced when Kurumu slapped him "Is it true you and Chad are human?" she asked '"Yes we are I thought he told you but then again he probably it would burden you" Ichigo frowned "I thought his fullbring would save him" he continued. "What is that is that why they knocked him out?" Kurumu asked soon wishing she didn't.

"What else did they do?" Ichigo asked "they knocked down the door and knocked Chad out then they grabbed us and took us to a shrine building and questioned us then Tsukune said he was human. Then they dragged Moka and Mizore they were hurt" Kurumu tried to finish but the Ichigo they knew was gone they were seeing a battle hardened warrior on his face and a demon from hell in his eyes and in that second he was gone and an explosion was heard in the direction of the Security Committee Building then a roar from hell.

**_"_****_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa where are they?!" _**Ichigo roared at Koyou with his mask on and skin slowly turning white. "Nice to see you Ichigahkk" Koyou tried to sound superior and Ichigo's clawed hands grabbed him and slammed him through a concrete wall **_"_****_I'm not here for meet and greets I'm here for my friends and you will give them to me" _**Ichigo hissed as his hair was growing longer and his shoes now had toe openings because of the claws. Koyou snapped and Mizore and Moka were there in front of the desk "Happy now. Now be a good boy and surrender or they will suffer" Koyou said with a smile Ichigo looked at him as his shirt was ripping apart and reveling tribal tattoos that lead to the center of his chest. **_"_****_Now let them go or I kill you and kill every single fucking member in this fucking committee and every death will be slow and painful"_** Ichigo hissed out again Mizore and Moka looked up and couldn't believe their ears 'this can't be Ichigo' they thought then a crack in the air appeared and opened up there stood Tia Harrible and her fraction they jumped to the girls and untied them and took down all the committee members in the room.

**_"_****_What are you doing here?" _**Ichigo hissed again Tia then walked up to him after the room was locked down and cleared then she got on her knee "We are here to serve the New King of Hueco Mundo" Moka and Mizore looked to him in confusion. Ichigo then threw Koyou to the wall knocking him out **_"_****_I'm not your king but I thank you for the help" _**Ichigo said and slowly his hair shortened and the tattoos disappeared. "But you are the strongest being out of us and the most honest" Tia tried to argue "and our home is under attack" Tia said in an empty tone. **_"_****_I will help when I can but I need to save my friends first then I will go to Hueco Mundo"_** Ichigo said in a tone that shook everyone to their core.

Ichigo turned to where Koyou was supposed to be but he was gone and he felt Tsukune and Chad being surrounded. Ichigo looked to Moka and Mizore "Everything will ok I will get them back don't worry ok" he said with a smile then he walked out and he transformed he was back to that strange form but it was different this time his skin wasn't white like last time and he was in a black outfit (Ichigo's Fullbring banki outfit) and he had a big sword on his back. "Wait Ichigo" Mizore stopped him and hugged him "You're not going to leave me are you" Mizore asked he looked back with a blue glow in his eye. "No I could never leave my snow princess I will always be yours" Ichigo said then gave her a kiss and buzzed away.

When he got there he saw that Gin was helping Tsukune out of his restrains and Chad had woken up and ripped out of his restrains and was knocking them out one by one. 'Wow one of the many reasons I never want to piss him off now let's get Tsukune." Ichigo buzzed to and destroyed the restrains "You ok Tsukune?" Ichigo asked. "Yea I'm good" he said then he was buzzed to the roof "Now stay here while I take care of" as Ichigo tried to finish Moka ran up and hugged him "well looks like your girlfriend missed you and hurry up and kiss her dumb ass" Ichigo yelled. But Moka didn't give him the chance she smashed her lips to his "I'm sorry but I'm tired of waiting for you to make a move so I did" she said with a passionate look.

Koyou didn't like failing and being ignored so he decided to complete one part of his mission. Just as Tsukune was about to confess then he was hit with a fire lance everyone looked at the sight with horror. "Tsukune no I finally confessed to you! You can't leave me please don't leave me." Moka begged and cried. "You youuuuuuu **_BASTARD!"_** Ichigo burst with a black energy and in a second of yelling his mask formed and his claws formed and out of the black energy walked a black haired with yellow eyed version of Ichigo walked out _"__Well well I would have told you pissing him off is asking to killed but lucky you I used the power boost to manifest aren't you lucky"_ Dean said in his smug attitude.

"Thanks if you didn't manifest I would have gone on a rampage thanks Kid brother" Ichigo said with a smile. The two stood facing Koyou "What the fuck how are there two of you?" Koyou roared they looked at each other and laughed. "What's wrong you will be fighting me" Ichigo said "Dean will stay here and look after them and try the healing Kido" and he jumped to fight Koyou. Dean sat down and focused on healing Tsukune "Mo..Moka" "Tsukune!? Don't talk save your strength" Moka begged "I'm glad I came and meet all of you." He put his hand on her shoulder "Moka I love you" and his hands slipped and caught the Rosario "Tsukune NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She held him in her arms "I've healed the soul and body but I needs something to bind it" Dean said Inner Moka knew what to do and she started to give him her blood. "Ok I'll go help Ichigo" Dean said "No you stay and protect them" Ichigo said calmly blocking all of Koyou's attacks.

"Now that Moka's getting him back lets end this" Ichigo said as his eyes glowed red, slowly his skin turn white and he grew dragon wings "What the hell bro I was supposed teach you that dam-it" Dean yelled in annoyance 'what is this how is he stronger' Koyou thought "What the hell are you Ichigo?!" he yelled in a blind rage, transformed in to his ultimate form and attacked which caused a huge explosion "Haha ha haha I knew your power was all show" Koyou laughed until he felt the whole area flood with power **_"_****_Segunda Etapa Destroy Fate in Hell Fire" _**everyone in the area couldn't stand only the head master and Koyou. Koyou was standing because of survival instincts and adrenalin he looked at Ichigo and saw a pale monster with horns that went straight forward and tribal tattoos that covered his chest and arms that lead to a 'is that a hole in his chest' "Ha my attack did get you. You will die soo…" Ichigo was in front of him and Koyou was sent flying then stopped by Ichigo again.

**_"_****_You think you own the people but you need to" _**Ichigo launched him in the air towards Moka "Learn your place" Moka kicked him to the ground and Ichigo kicked him further down the building. Ichigo looked over and saw Tsukune with blood red eye's and deadly grin. 'Aw crap' Ichigo thought as he caught his fist then he Kicked Ichigo in the face but it was a standoff. "Tsukune wake up. Don't make me do this" Ichigo grimaced then he stopped Tsukune with Bakudo then grabbed his head then Ichigo was falling. Ichigo knew where he was in Tsukune's mind scape then he saw the vampire and Tsukune fighting "HEYYYYYY What the fuck is going on here" they looked at him the vampire was crazy then he saw a chance and he flew towards them and slammed them together and he was launched out.

"Tsukune you ok" Ichigo looked to him and saw that he still had vampire eyes. "Uggg Ichigo what the hell happened first I'm fighting this ghoul then you come and slam us together" Tsukune looked up and tried to get up slowly but accidently launched himself in the air "woaaaow oww wait that didn't hurt why didn't that hurt" he asked. "I made you and the vampire one you were stronger at the time and now you are a vampire I'm sorry it was the only way for you to gain control" Ichigo said sadly and he was launched to a wall. "Why didn't you let me beat the vampire I would have won and become human" Tsukune yelled "AT WHAT COST WHILE YOU WERE FIGHTING YOU LOST IT UP HERE YOU JACKASS AND I WAS PUT IN THE SAME CHOICE BUT I DIDN'T GET ONE SO FUCK YOU" and Ichigo punched Tsukune in to the wall. "You can hate me but be glad you have the power to protect now" Ichigo said looking down at the bloodied Tsukune "Hate me all you want but I will tell you this it's better that you have power now protect Moka you love her and she Loves you" then Tsukune saw it the look you get from war, pain, loss, death, and agony.

Like the wind Ichigo was gone 'what have I done I said too many things without knowing his past' Tsukune got up and he saw Inner Moka. "I know he didn't know it was temporary and he made it permanent now you can protect yourself and the others" she saw Ichigo's face was furious at Tsukune and his actions. "I'm sorry I .. I … Didn't know" Tsukune statured she walked up to him and slapped him and hugged him. "I know me either until he saved me and Mizore" Moka said with understanding. Ichigo arrived in his room he saw the girl had left then he saw Mizore appear shortly after he smiled and collapsed "ICHIGO" she ran to him "hey I'm ok I'm just tired ok I am not going to leave you" Ichigo looked at her with a smile "and I had to save Tsukune and stop him from losing it and attacking at random and a bonus for him is he's a vampire now. Now Moka will just have to train him" and he passed out with a look of pain. "I'm sorry Tsukune but I didn't know and you need this strength I see how it effects you" Ichigo whispered in a deep sleep and Mizore saw he made Tsukune become the vampire. "Oh Ichigo I hope you will wake up soon and tell me about your passed" she kissed him on the lips and put him to bed but as she got up Ichigo grabbed her hand "Mizore don't leave me please" Ichigo said in his deep sleep. Mizore smiled bigger than ever before and she laid next to him for a peaceful nights rest.


	8. A Visit Home, and Shopping

The next morning Mizore woke up and saw she was under the covers 'when did this happen' then she saw Ichigo carrying a tray of breakfast. "Good morning beautiful you have Slushy orange Juice, Frozen yogurt and lightly frozen banana with a little honey" He said with a smile. She looked at the food and thought 'wow amazing and there is a strawberry lollipop.' She started eating then she looked for his food "Wheres your food?" "Its ok I'm not hungry and besides I like to know you're enjoying what I make so I know what to make for you." Mizore blushed Ichigo smiled and wrapped her in his arms and held her like this then she turned and wrapped her arms around him. 'His warmth feels good not like any heat I felt most feel uncomfortable but his is welcoming' she smiled and nuzzled her face in his chest.

Ichigo held Mizore close 'she smells nice like a blooming flower in the winter and she feels like a cold summer breeze god I love her'. They walked out and were meet with stairs and whispers they ignored it they were happy. They walked to class and saw Moka and Tsukune smiling and they smiled too and let them be they saw Chad and Kurumu she was hanging off of his neck and trying to kiss him. Chad smiled then helped her up and he kissed her Mizore and Ichigo smiled then went to the club.

Then saw Gin perving out Ichigo kicked he picked him up and whispered something in his ear he was shocked. Then did a 180 and dropped his cameras SD card and asked the girls to destroy it and kneeled and said "I'll accepted any punishment you deem fair" he told them the contents on the SD card they weren't happy to say least. He stood up and said let me have it and they did but when the last one came up she kissed him and he was surprised and she confessed to him.

After the confession they left and Gin had his tail wagging. "What the hell did you say?" Mizore looked in shock "A magician never reveals his secrets" Ichigo said this a smile. She brushed it off and they went to class and they got threw classes and went to club. "Hey guys whats going…" then they saw the papers "Top Ten Couples 1, Mizore and Ichigo with a picture of them kissing deeply *their jaws dropped* 2, Kurumu and Chad with a Picture of them lightly kissing *they blushed* 3, Moka and Tsukune with a picture of them holding hands and both with red eyes.

"What the hell guys what's with the picture" Ichigo raged everyone but one witch answered "We didn't do it" they looked at Yukari "Umm ha ha ha I love you guys" she said nervously "Why didn't you ask for permission?" Ichigo asked Looking at Yukari like he would his sisters. She explained it was to drive off competition they let it slide but warned her not to do it again. The rest of the day was awkward to say the least then they got then they got dinner and the cafeteria helpers gave the top ten couples special meals and the group meet with Gin and he introduced his new girlfriend and he said she was helping him get past his pervy ways.

"Hey guys how do you feel about a trip to the human world?" Gin asked everyone looked to each other and Ichigo spoke first "Where are we going?" "First would be Witch Hill next would be Karakura Town because the bus driver wants to stop there" Gin said 'Must be Hat n' Clog's doing' "Ok that's good we can train Tsukune there" everyone looked to Ichigo like he was nuts "what I know a few people there and one has a training area to lock in energy output I'm not an Idiot" everyone still wondered. They agreed and planned to leave tomorrow.

But Instead of Witch Hill it was Karakura Town and they walked of but Ichigo got off walked in to the building then all they heard was "Hey Ichigo back so wait don't do it I didn't do anything" they heard one man say "Bullshit you jackass" and they saw a man with a green hat fly out the doors and nail the bus. Ichigo walked out and saw the bus driver eating candy and Ichigo clenched his fist "Wait Ichigo spare me" he walked up and threw Green hat man to the wall "Man I hate it when you pull crap like this Kisuke" Mizore hid behind Ichigo then a surprise hit the rest of the group "IIIIICCCCCCHHHHHHIIIIGGGGGGOOOOO" then a man tried to kick Ichigo and was flung to the asphalt.

The man praised Ichigo then noticed Mizore and smiled "Old man I will warn you mess with her and I will put you in an early gave and raise my sisters the rest of the way" Ichigo said with his eyes turning red "Oh Masaki Our son is so mean to me" he cried then a little brunet kicked him in the face. "Dad you embarrass us enough and if you mess with her I will help him" the man cried even more "Sis that's not nice besides where here cause' Mr. Urahara said he pulled some strings for us to see Ichigo"

Ichigo glared at Kisuke he nervously laughed. Then the little girls ran up and hugged Ichigo "Big bro" they yelled then they looked at Mizore "this is my girlfriend Mizore" she bowed they looked at her the blond spoke first "I'm glad Ichigo has found someone like you I can tell you're a nice person and I'm Yuzu" she hugged Mizore. At first Yuzu shivered then she accepted it Mizore hugged back then the other sister "I'm Karin and I see the same thing as Yuzu please take care of him" and she hugged her as well Mizore cried a tear of happiness.

They all went in to the shop minus Ichigo's little sisters they dragged Ichigo's dad home. Then Ichigo explained everything some of the group tried to stop him but Chad told them he knew about monsters then he explained the whole past to them. They were shocked "Well I guess we need to train the new vampire" Kisuke boasted "So soul reaper style?" Ichigo smiled devilishly "Oh yea and make him face Ururu as well" Tsukune was scared to say the least. "Did someone call me?" said a girl in a middle school outfit "No but good timing you have a new practice dummy" Ichigo said everyone looked at the girl blankly.

Then they went down to the training area and everyone stared in awe. "You don't have time to look around Tsukune" Ichigo laughed then Tsukune wiped around and saw the little girl walking up to him "Ichigo I can't fight her….gak" and with one hit he was sent flying 'What the hell I don't sense anything from this girl' the girls and Gin thought. "Don't judge her by her looks if you don't fight her you will die" Kisuke and Ichigo said flatly. Tsukune got up and looked at Ichigo "What the hell did you get me into?" he said running then he was on top of a pillar and he looked in shock where he was and thought he was safe.

"I wouldn't stay up there she will bring you down" Ichigo yelled Tsukune saw the girl wind her fist back and she shattered the pillar. "What the hell she's just a kid how is she so strong" the girls yelled "Has she gotten stronger?" Ichigo asked Kisuke asked as he was sitting enjoying a cup of tea with the man as was Chad then Moka walked up to them "what the hell why are you doing to Tsukune?" Kisuke answered first. "One he needed to expect the unexpected two he's lucky Ichigo had to face her while he was human" this shocked everyone but Tsukune he was trying to fend off Ururu.

Two hours later Tsukune was sparing with the girl on even terms. Everyone enjoyed lunch and relaxed Kisuke gave Tsukune, Moka, and Gin a place to stay the week then Yoruichi pop up in front the group naked Tsukune and Chad Nearly died from blood loss Ichigo looked at Mizore and didn't look anywhere behind him the girls wanted to kill Yoruichi "I'm sorry but I sensed Ichigo but I didn't think the others were so close I'm sorry but I've been doing that scenes I trained Ichigo to get his Innocent reaction it so cute"

Yoruichi finished that word the whole area dropped twenty degrees Yoruichi jumped she flashed away then came back with pants, shirt and a jacket "oy Kisuke I thought this place had a set temperature" then he walked over and whispered in her ear to catch her up to speed then she walked over and apologized to the girls and she offered to train Tsukune and promised not to do anything but train him Moka agreed reluctantly.

Tsukune and Yoruichi trained for a few hours then Ichigo showed them around Karakura and introduced them to Tatsuki, Orihime, and Uryu. It was getting dark and Kurumu went with Chad, Gin Went with Moka and Tsukune. "Well now we face the hell called my dad" Ichigo said in an annoyed tone "Don't worry your sisters will stop him" she said with a smile they walked to his house "Now stand to the side" Mizore looked at him but she did so he opened the door nothing happened they walked in and saw that Ichigo's dad was duck taped to a chair.

"Good job Karin best job yes I like the triple layer over the mouth" Ichigo said Karin gave him a thumbs up. "You are going to be have or I will slowly kill you myself Understand" Ichigo said growing a claw he nodded Ichigo cut the mouth tape but nothing else "see how my son treats me" he wined "From what I've heared and seen you deserve it" Mizore said coldly Isshin cried "You don't know the half of it but let's eat Yuzu has dinner ready" Karin said.

They ate dinner and went over the events that happened at Yokai Academy minus the monster parts to keep them human. After dinner the kids went to bed and Ichigo released his father "Now get serious Jackass I want her to see the real you" Isshin nodded "Hello I am Isshin Kurosaki thank you for taking care of my son and I hope you will be good for him." Mizore was stunned on how Ichigo's dad demeanor changed "I am Mizore Shirayuki thank you for having me but why the difference in personality" she asked. "It's for his little sisters to give them good memories to outweigh the bad ones. Now what are you I know you're not human." He said in a serious tone "I'm a Yuki no On'na or in other words I'm a snow woman." Isshin nodded and smile "Now you two get to bed ok and Ichigo tell her everything"

After Isshin left Ichigo took Mizore up to his room and started from the beginning he explained how Rukia turned him in to a soul reaper and showed his soul reaper form she stared in awe then listened to the rest of the story. Mizore couldn't help but feel bad for Ichigo but she was proud that he didn't do any of it out of greed "Now I will tell you about My mother's death we were walking together then I saw what looked like a little girl about to jump in to the ditch and I went to help her but when I got there my mom ran in front of me and protected me from the monster that drew me in after that attack I saw my mother in her soul form and then the Hollow start to eat her" Ichigo finished tears were at the edges of his eyes and he hugged Mizore "want to protect you no I need to protect you I love you Mizore" he finished he kissed her "I love you to Ichigo" then Ichigo held up his index finger the pause her then he shoot a spell at the door "GGAAAAHHHH" it was Isshin "Don't ease drop dad" Isshin ran after those words.

They laid in bed together Ichigo kissed her again they made-out for twenty minutes Ichigo got up locked the door and sealed the room with Kido and they continued Mizore tugged his shirt off and she took her own off they striped to their Underwear they folded the close and set them on his desk and they slept in each other's arms. The next morning they woke up "Good morning beautiful" Ichigo whispered in to her ear "Good morning Ichigo" the two kissed.

They walked out thirty minutes later they showered together sense they were the first ones up then they made a cold breakfast everyone got up and saw the breakfast and dived in "wow it's amazing how did you two do this" Karin and Yuzu exclaimed Isshin smiled. They ate breakfast shared stories and enjoyed the morning then Mizore and Ichigo went to Urahara's shop and saw two drunk passed out people who were Kisuke and Ms. Nekonome.

"What the hell happened" Ichigo said then Moka and Tsukune walked out "Hey Ichigo whats….." Tsukune couldn't finish his question because of what he saw. Then Yoruichi walked out of the meeting room with a bottle of sake in each hand 'so they had a drinking contest great' she strutted her way to the group blew a kiss and she was down. They looked in the room and saw fourteen more bottles "What the fuck ok you know what I'm training you today Tsukune." They went down to the training area Ichigo used the soul reaper badge and went in to soul form (Fullbring look) "Now I will be your opponent now come face me" Tsukune then lunged at Ichigo and he punch threw him. "You need to sense your enemy" and Tsukune was flattened to the ground 'ow I know he's strong but what the hell all he did was tap the back of my head with one finger.'

While they fought Mizore and Moka talked about training them self's and Yoruichi appeared next to them. "If you want training I can do that" Yoruichi said with a smile Mizore and Moka looked at each other then they nodded and agreed. The next five hours were filled with training then they went up to the shop and saw Kisuke and Ms. Nekonome up and groggy "Well well look who's up" Ichigo laughed "Shut up or you don't get your package from Head Captain" Ichigo looked at Kisuke with a serious look "easy now I've thoroughly check it. It's a Debit card with a considerable amount on it" He handed it to Ichigo whispered the amount "WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT" then Ichigo read the card 'This is your reward for killing Aizen and some from the captains and their lieutenants as an apology for the way things happened' and I was signed by all the captains and lieutenants. "I know your there Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Ikkaku" then the five shadows jumped then their heads drooped.

They opened the door "I hate that Yoruichi taught you to sense Spirit energy" Renji grunted. Everyone of Ichigo's group noticed the Short White haired (Toshiro wasn't wearing Hiori) Short Black haired girl couldn't look Ichigo in the eyes 'I wonder what happened' they thought "Sighhh Ok look I'm still annoyed about what happened but I'm not unforgiving" and the air lost half of its weight. Everyone talked shared stories then they got to introduction and relations "And this is my girlfriend Mizore" that surprised everyone and destroyed Rukia and she walked to the bathroom and cried Orihime ran in the next thirty minutes were awkward and Ranji was board and asked Ichigo to spar but he declined but suggested Tsukune Renji laughed "well if you don't think he can handle it then arm wrestle him"

After six arm wrestle Rinji drooped his head in six defeats then Toshiro wanted a try Tsukune looked at him "I can I might hurt you kid" all the soul reapers laughed minus Toshiro was about to explode "I'm captain of squad ten and I'm over three centuries old you asshole" Tsukune jumped back at the statement "Ok sorry I didn't know" he nodded accepting the apology then they set up and started and it was even until Toshiro used his full strength. The next few rounds went back and forth for them and they went to the training grounds to test each other fully. Then Rangiku and Kurumu were getting acquainted they went on &amp; on about cloths and shopping Mizore caught on that and asked to take the group to the mall. "That's not a bad idea when Tsukune and Toshiro are done we will go" Ichigo said to the group as if it was scripted they walked out at that second. They all packed up in the bus and drove to the mall.

Ichigo set a time to gather in the cafeteria and the broke off in groups Mizore and Ichigo, Rukia Renji Moka and Tsukune, Rangiku Toshiro Orihime Uryu and Kurumu and Chad. Mizore dragged Ichigo to a traditional clothing store in there Ichigo didn't know how bad he was in for it Mizore grabbed four Yukatas but what he didn't notice was the five two piece underwears she grabbed "Would you mind giving me your opinion on everything I grabbed" she asked sweetly "sure" Ichigo said blindly 'Got him.' They walked to the changing rooms 'I can't wait to see what she picked out' she walked out in a dark blue one fist with a snowflake design then a purple one with a flower design both escalated her curves she went the last two quickly then he got up to helper look for more then he was pulled in to the changing room and she had a dark blue set on with a snowflake design "I told you I want your opinion on everything" she gave him a sweet deadly smile. 'crap I dug myself a grave' "Ok Mizore"

With Rukia, Renji, Moka, and Tsukune they were at a book store Moka and Rukia were talking and sharing their own personal stories while Renji and Tsukune they were talking about their past and what types of books and manga to get. "So Tsukune how are you so strong?" Renji asked Tsukune explained Moka being a vampire and giving him her blood "ah so Ichigo stopped you from attacking innocent and accidently made it permanent sounds like him" Renji explained his history with Ichigo and their fist fight and their conversation went on from there.

Ichigo walked out of the store with tissue in his nose from the twelve nose bleeds from forcing him to see eighteen different underwear he paid for her items. Then he thought 'time for some revenge' he took her to an H&amp;M he picked up something's a clerk suggested he went to the changing room. 'I know this is his form of revenge but he's just giving me more eye candy versions of him' he walked out in a set of tight fitting jeans and a tight shirt with a denim vest 'wow and I thought the uniform exposed his muscle toned body' Mizore stood there basically drinking in Ichigo. Ichigo changed five more times and bought the outfits.

They all meet up at the cafeteria Ichigo was carrying six bags then he look towards Rangiku's group then he saw the pile of bags that was Chad and Uryu 'dam I'm lucky that Mizore didn't do that to me' then something happened that no one expected.


	9. Free Times up & The Quincy's

**Sorry for the long wait I finally have a full time job now I can write more thanks for the support and I need more reviews Please I appreciated it thank you.**

They were walking out of the mall and a bus pulled up with three people in it one he recognized and that was his father and he was talking to someone with white hair and there was someone with Kurumu hair then the doors opened and his father and two woman walked out. He felt the icy spiritual signature like Mizore's then her eyes fell on Ichigo they were cold not heartless but cold.

"Mom?" Mizore and Kurumu called out Ichigo and Chad looked at the woman that got off the bus they were bickering then they looked at their daughters then them. "Hello Mizore" Said the one looking at Mizore then she looked towards him. "And who is this? Mizore will you introduce your friend to your mother" Mizore stiffened up "Mother this is Ichigo He is my boyfriend and he is the strongest person I have ever seen" Kurumu's mother flinched at the sentence. "Kurumu Introduce me to tall dark and handsome standing next to you" Kurumu flinched "Mom this is Chad and he is my boyfriend and he is unbelievably strong" the mothers glared at each other.

"Well let's go have some fun with our kid's gak" and Isshin head cracked the cement as Ichigo kicked his head to the cement. "Knock the act off jackass we all know what you are and if you don't I will make you reveal yourself" Ichigo growled "Ok ok well let's go to a privet café room." Both woman were surprised at the demeanor change 'what the hell he acted like a kid the entire time he was on the bus and bragging about his kids like a childish man. Now he has the same feeling as his son a grief, war, harden soul but the boy is only seventeen. How can he have those eyes?' they wondered.

After finding a traditional tea café with privet rooms they sat down and ordered tea "Son so what have you told them" Isshin asked him seriously. They all looked at Ichigo he held a shamed look. "I see well I can tell you trust everyone here and I think the parents would like to know your story" everyone looked at Ichigo even harder especially Mizore's mother. Ichigo looked around "well let's start from the beginning" Ichigo told his story the betrayal the loss and amount of sorrow and shock in the room weighed down the room.

The mothers were surprised 'why someone have to go through so much pain? And how is he stable?' they thought. "Wow how did you get the will to go from ghost seer to hero that saved the Karakura Town and the soul society?" Mizore's mother asked. "It was the way I was raised to protect the people I care about" he said holding on to Mizore and she cuddled up to him. He held her tighter and he whispered "I will protect you. I will always love you"

After Ichigo explained his story Isshin explained his story and Masaki's story. This surprised everyone even more minus Ichigo having heard the story before "Wow no wonder you have such strength I never thought three different things could exist in one person" Yukari said out of surprise. "Yea I never thought he would become as strong as he is" Isshin said with a smile "and now he has found the woman that he will love and protect and she will do the same for his soul" Mizore looked at Isshin and was happy. "Well I am glad that Mizore has found someone for her to protect and love"

Ichigo looked to her and smiled but as he smiled a Garganta opened and a set of female arms wrapped around him. "Now my king it's time you come home" everyone looked and saw a red haired woman said pulling Ichigo in to the Garganta. "ICHIGOOOOoooooo" was the last thing he heard as he fell in to the plains of Las Noches. And he saw the fake sky that was Las Noches "Now King lets set you on your thrown" and with the buzz of a sonido he was sitting at the meeting table and he saw new Espada. (Ranks 1. Stark 2. Halibel 3. Nel 4. Uquiorra 5. Kirei King. Ichigo) He saw and knew most of them minus the red haired Espada "If you're wondering who I am I'm Kirei Jeagerjaques."

"Wait your Grimmjow's Sister?" Ichigo looked at her dumbed founded. "Yea I'm his sister and we made an army because you weren't here and we lead the charge agents the Quincy bastards" Kirei looked down with tears in her eyes "Now Grimmjow is ripped half to death from their arrows. Now Tia was kind and gave you your time but now it's time you nuked those sons of Bitches out of existence." She stormed up to him. "Now take them out now fulfill your role as king and protect Las Noches" she growled "Alright I'm here now. Now I will say this I am not your personal nuke to use as you please. Tia you are the leader after I'm done here and no kings or queens"

They all nodded they explained what had happened then a Garganta open and like a bat out of hell he was engulfed in his girlfriend's arms "Ichigo are you ok which Bitch I should skin" then everyone stood up to attack then Ichigo stood in their way. "Enough I know the way they brought me here was unorthodox but I promised that I would be here and they needed me here faster now let's calm down and talk" Ichigo hissed to the groups. They shuttered at the look Mizore grew hot but she wasn't the only one she noticed the blond Espada and the red haired Espada were looking at Ichigo like they hadn't had a man in years.

She saw this and strutted up to him "Well sweetheart if you trust them I can trust them a little" she sent the Espada a he is mine look. 'Dam and I was hoping I would make him king and me his queen his love' Tia thought. 'He will be mine I will fuck his brains out' Kirei thought sending a challenging look to Mizore and the temperature dropped and frost started gathering on her. "The hell" Kirei was trying to wipe of the frost then she saw Mizore's eyes glow "What is she doing?" Kirei's eyes filled with rage.

"What is the Bitch doing?" Kirei yelled then a weight fell on the room and everyone looked to Ichigo and saw his eyes flicker red from the usual yellow. "_Call her that again I Dare you. Oh and like she has hinted multiple times I am proudly taken so no you can't take me from her._" Then he made a show of his feelings for her and deeply kissed her in front of everyone "Dam it you know how hard you make it to stay mad at you" Mizore pouted with a blush. Ichigo's group laughed and the girl arrancars held a heavy disappointed look.

The Espada explain the situation to the group and Ishida asked Ichigo to try and negotiate with them the Espada erupted in disagreement **_"_****_ENOUGH"_** Ichigo yelled in his hollow voice "Ishida we will try but if we fail I will be forced to kill them do you understand" Ishida jumped he tried to argue but then Stark spoke out "They said after they were done here next was the Soul Society" everyone froze except Ichigo he figured that they were next. Ishida was shocked then he and Ichigo left.

When they came back Ishida was injured and Ichigo was riddled with arrows Mizore was about to run up to him but Ichigo released some energy and the arrows were destroyed. Mizore then ran up to him and hugged him Ishida just looked in horror 'when did Ichigo get that kind of power' "Impressive Ichigo are you even hurt" Halibel asked. "No I'm fine" he said "Now we need a plan"

Ichigo had told his soul reaper friends to go to the soul society and notify them of the Quincy army and threat and they left and Ishida want to negotiate with them. Then just as they were walking away there stood the Headmaster, Head Captain, 12 other captains, Isshin, Kisuke, and Yoruichi. "Well our little boy has grown up so much I'm so happy" Yoruichi said hanging off Isshin "When did that happen" Ichigo asked Isshin blushed that his son hit it on the head. "Well I was fighting one of the Quincy's came to find you then I protected the school and I was having trouble and your amazing father came like a night in dark armor" and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok but I thought you liked him" Ichigo pointed to Kisuke they laughed "Yes we once had that relationship but that was a long time ago" Kisuke said then Unohana appeared next to him and clung to his arm and Captain Ukitake appeared with Isane clung to his arm "Ok now I confused what the hell Screw it I'll be back" then Ichigo stiffened up and look in the direction of the Quincy camp. 'I guess this is his way of challenging me' Ichigo thought he gave a sad smile to Mizore.

Ichigo walk in the the direction of the Quincy camp he where he felt their leader show his power and challenged him. He droped him body and went in to Banki then he grew dragon like and sized wings he turned back "See you later I'm ending this" and everyone went to reach for him. "Holy Limiters 1- 100 RELEASE" and like that the weight of a god dropped on most of them Minus the Espada and Headmaster and Head Captain "Well we wouldn't be good leaders if we didn't help boy" Said the Head Captain "Yes it wouldn't be good to let my student get all the action "Ha ha looks like I can't stop you so be careful" just as he started walking Stark, Halibel, And Uquiorra appeared in front of Ichigo in their normal forms "We wish to Help Ichigo" Stark spoke.

"Can you handle it?" Ichigo asked harshly then was surprised at what they said next surprised him minus Uquiorra "Segunda Epta" and they all changed stark had wolf heads for his shoulders and his guns changed to the shape of double barreled Shotguns and he had a cowboy like hat then his partner reveled herself in a strong cowgirl outfit (No not the sexy kind) she tipped her hat to Ichigo and he nodded. Halibel was in a black armor that covered her body but allowed her to move Nel was standing there in a females armor for a night and a horse standing next to her in armor as well. Uquiorra looked almost the same except he had body armor, gantlets and had more bulk. "Alright lets do this"


	10. SOUL KING & HEADMASTERS TRUE STRENGTH

Mizore couldn't help but worry she wondered and she ran into the female soul reapers "Oh hey you're…..Mizor right" Mizore chucked "It Mizore and your Ichigo's friends?" they nodded but a big busted blond ran and hugged her "OH how did you do it" "UMMM do what and who are you?" Mizore asked "Oh sorry I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumomto the girl who tried for three to break Ichigo from his dense innocents" Mizore laughed "no no I didn't break his innocents it was his emotional wall that I dismantled it to a love that we both much dearly needed" Mizore spoke in a loving tone with a light blush covering her face.

It took all the Reapers will not to sigh at how cute it was but Rangiku spoke first "Ok as cute as this is we all know the question were thinking." Most of the girls blushed then Yoruichi jumped in "Yes how good is he in bed? And give us details." Mizore blushed a dark red "Ummm he is" the rest of those 4 hours were spent on old lovers and sex stories "Wow Mizore was all that true" Rangiku asked Mizore nodded with a dark blush "wow big heart and big dick too" Rangiku Nanao hit her "Rangiku in the stories that was ok but not now" everyone laughed

"Everyone they're back" announced the Captain Commander's Lieutenant said as he ran to the front of the fortress. They all gathered and the group all of them minus Ichigo "where's Ichigo?" Mizore asked scared of the answer "I'm here" Ichigo said as he floated down Mizore ran to him and hugged him "Sorry for the wait my Ice Angel" After the Victory party "Now I leave Tia in charge" Tia Nodded "Now lets head back to the trip" Ichigo said getting a sigh of relief from his friends.

Ichigo snapped his fingers and a Garganata opened and Ichigo walked to the real world. "So Ichigo when did you get that power?" C.C Yamato asked "You mean back there that was a reserve I have been storing to use on you if you attacked me" Ichigo said flatly "Oh and I didn't use it all so be warned I don't trust you or that Council and me and my friends are off limits so I dare you to try something" Ichigo said with a growl and Ichigo snapped again and walked through the Garganta with Mizore in hand and quickly shut it. "What did you do to him anyway?" Inner Moka asked coldly Yamamoto looked down "Central 46 saw him as a threat and we were to keep an eye on if he were to become a threat &amp; I was to incinerate him on the spot if he did" Everyone was shocked "But you told us we were to capture hi and seal him" said Rukia "that was the cover I was ordered to use and to kill him in the cell"

Ichigo walked into his room "Ichigo what" Mizore couldn't finish her sentence as Ichigo slammed his lips to hers and held on to her to dear life and rested his head on her shoulder "Please don't leave me" Ichigo whispered and Mizore barely heard him "I won't I'm here till the end what's going on" Ichigo explained what Central 46 plan and what Yamamoto didn't know "They sent squad 2 assassins after me to try and force me to attack them and the hollow bait around my house that was remote activated to test my will" Ichigo said "Oh Ichigo I'm sorry I'm sorry" the only bad part was that Isshin heard every word.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER" everyone turned to see Isshin Kurosaki with blade drawn "YOU PLACED HOLLOW BATE AROUND MY HOUSE ENDAGERING MY DAUGHTERS AND SENT SQUAD 2 ASSASSIN'S AFTER MY SON SO YOU COULD KILL HIM" Isshin yelled charged at Yamamoto and Yamamoto blocked his staff "What are you talking about Isshin I have honor and pride to hold I would never disgrace the squads….. Central 46" Yamamoto said then Soi-Fung flash stepped and got on a knee "I'm Sorry Sir I thought you knew Central said it was a way to test Ichigo but they weren't dressed like squad two so how did you know Isshin?" Soi-Fung said with malice "He didn't he was listening in on Mizore and I" everyone turned to see Ichigo.

"Ichigo" Rukia whispered "I've known about their plan after I asked the assassin after removing the suicide symbol on his arm" Ichigo said in a dead tone. "Now I will protect the living. But come after me again ever again and I will fight back" Ichigo buzzed from the area "you just lost the best ally you ever could have had" Isshin hissed. Tsukune walked pasted the Commander and was releasing a vast amount of killer intent with the rest of Ichigo's school friends. Moka stopped "Don't ever come to the school or I will slowly kill you myself" and walked to Ichigo's house.

Ichigo appeared in front of Mizore "I love you" he said with a smile that broke her heart. "I love you too Ichigo come here" Mizore patted her lap Ichigo walked over and laid down the instant he did she felt a dampness and Mizore knew he was crying as he put his head in her lap. "It's ok I will always be here for you and everyone else will be here for you" Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and held her. That was the one night Mizore didn't sleep she was crying with Ichigo. Because she knew the pain of being alone all with her failures too well.

(If you watch the series &amp; read the manga he tries to handle everything alone most of the time but will let people help but when he loses and people die he thought it was his fault for this story and he surrounded himself with his failures more than his victories)

The next morning Isshin walked in to Ichigo's room and saw the lovers in each other's arms and he walked out and as he reached the bottom of the stairs there was a loud explosion Isshin ran up the stairs and saw Mizore with a chard winged figure standing in front of her "Ichigo Kurosaki the council &amp; Soul King has ordered us to kill an abomination but I never thought it would be you. You're worse than those Vizards creatures" said a man in a Captain Haiori with no number "ICHIGOOOOOOOO" Mizore cried out in fear the her lover was hurt **_"_****_I'M fine father take her and go I'll take care of them now go"_** Ichigo jumped to fight his opponent "Oh no you don't we can't let abomination lovers like you escape EX-Captain Isshi" the man with a brush couldn't finish as his head was being kicked to a wall by a familiar silver haired girl "Go I can handle this fat shit" Inner Moka said as she grabbed the brush and shattered it in her hands.

Isshin handed his son lover to her friends with his daughters "Wait where are you" Mizore tried to ask Isshin but his knew look told her and the daughters everything "I can't let my son and his friend be the only hero's" Mizore was dragged on to the bus with the kids and watched the fight then there was another big explosion that enveloped the house "DAAAAAAAAAAD ICHIGOOOOOOO" the girls screamed and Hollow Ichigo appeared with Moka and Isshin in his arms **_"_****_Take them and leave this dimension Ichigo and I can handle these pricks*Cough*"_** he coughed as a slender woman grabbed his neck "I'm not done with you boy" she hissed as she slammed in to a wall that was still standing "ICHIGOOOOO" and the bus driver open the denstional rift and drove to the school.

**_"_****_Now Ichigo we can go full power"_** H-Ichigo said with a smile that made the women shiver in excitement "Holding back Ichigo now that isn't nice" **_"_****_Lady you have no fucking clue"_** then Ichigo and his hollow were absorbed in a light and now both had armor and swords different in styles Ichigo with a Katana and a another Katana a little shorter than the other. His Hollow with a Cutlasses and the didn't have masks but their eyes were blood red with hate and revenge and had raven black hair "Now I can kill any hollow with one hit of my sword so you better be as strong as you claim to be" Ichigo said as he vanished the men were shocked it was no flash step or sonido then one turned to block when he did his blade was cut half way through. "getsuga tensho" Ichigo whispered a blinding blood red flash enveloped the men once the two men gathered their senses the saw their allies sword on the ground broken in half and a pile of ash behind it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" they turned to see their female partner running to them and there stood the devil himself **_"_****_Now what to do with you three" _**the monster smiled as four more walked in behind him then they looked to Ichigo and saw four more of him along with the original the three stood in a fighting stance back to back then a door opened revealing a man in a crystal to walk out of it "Let me handle the boy" the black figure walked to the boy and knelt "Forgive my men over the years they have figured that whatever the council wishes are my wishes and although I don't like what you are you have protected the soul society and me so I say this unless you attack me or the Head captain for no reason that can explain your actions we will leave your life as long as you live" the three couldn't believe what they were hearing then they saw the rest of their partners sneaking up on Ichigo and his Hollow.

"Now that was almost believable" the Ichigo and hollow cones killed the men sneaking up behind them "Now you will do as you say and if you don't I will kill you here and now" Ichigo said raising his power to match the King "ha boy your trying boots that are far too big" "That might be true but I am here to help" said the head master not wearing his priest uniform the king stumbled back "YOU?! You're supposed to be dead!" the king screamed "Well your assassin failed and like Ichigo said you will leave him and his friends alone or I will kill you" the head master said releasing his full power that put the king to his knees and made Ichigo work for his breath "you _UNDER__**STAND?"**_ the king nodded and ran to the Dimensional rift Ichigo started to fall the head master caught him as he finished getting his priest uniform.

"Hey your boyfriend is ok and he is a brave man and a great man so treasure him" everyone looked to the head master holding an unconscious Ichigo and dropped him and disappeared Mizore ran to Ichigo and held him close to her "I'm sorry I scared you Mizore" Ichigo said barely able to speak "It's .*hic* ok ….just ….. don't every do it again" and she broke down and cried holding Ichigo every one walked to their rooms with their mates (sorry long day can't think of a better word) and Ichigo weakly walked to his room with Mizore "He lets head to Witch's hill I hear its beautiful this time of year and maybe we can finally relax hand have a vacation" Ichigo said with a hopeful voice. "Yea and we can go out and eat like a normal vacation I love you Ichigo" she said smiling at Ichigo's hope retuning "I love you Mizore" they shared a light kiss before drifting to sleep.


	11. Sorry

Sorry guys I was in a car accident so i need a little time to come up with the next chapter and i have Three new stories to add to the mix


End file.
